El tiempo lo cura todo?
by flor del cerezo
Summary: Reedicion. Luego de enterarse de que el compromiso entre Shaoran y Mei Ling se reanuda, Sakura decide tratar de enterrarlo en su memoria, pero las Clow los volveran a unir, un sacrificio les hará comprender y revelar sus sentimientos.SS,TE [Terminado]
1. El despertar del pasado

_Hola hola! Aquí estoy con la reedición de mi fanfic ¿El tiempo lo cura...todo? Si se dan cuenta borré todos los reviews, buenos y malos aunque me trasmitieron muchos errores y voces de ánimo, TODOS me han dado el ánimo para continuar y ser mejor, y con ése propósito estoy ahora. Además no se pueden dejar dos reviews por un mismo capítulo, espero que así se pueda y los que habían leído este fic en su versión original, tanto como los que lo empiezan a leer ahora me dejen un review, no les va a doler y si me va a ayudar mucho._

_Sakura CC pertenece al ingenioso grupo CLAMP, no a mí y este fic es hecho sin ánimo de lucro, solo con ánimo de diversión y de dejar de ser desocupada o vaga Jejeje._

_La cursiva simboliza pensamientos o flashbacks, según sea el caso._

_Sin más preámbulos..._

El radiante sol entraba por una enorme ventana e iluminaba toda la habitación, cada parte de ésta era lujosa y hermosa, pero lo que más brillaba entre todas las cosas era un álbum de fotografías que sostenía en las manos una joven de más o menos diecisiete años, sus hermosísimos ojos verdes esmeralda, algo tristes observaban con nostalgia las imágenes tomadas en el pasado.

En una de esas fotografías aparecía la misma joven muy feliz mientras abrazaba a un sonrojado y muy guapo chico de alrededor de quince años, sus ojos ámbares eran igual de hermosos que los de la chica y sus miradas eran increíblemente poderosas, podían alegrar o intimidar, aunque la mirada de la chica era más bien alegre.

Luego de observar detenidamente la fotografía, y notar que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, la muchacha de cabello castaño decidió pasar la página y se encontró con una foto que había tomado hacía un año, donde aparecía acompañada de su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji quien, a diferencia de ella, sí salía con una sonrisa. Esa Tomoyo siempre sonreía de tal manera que... pero, ella no pudo sonreír, desde aquel momento no le nacía hacerlo.

--Sakura, preparé unos panecillos...--dijo una joven alta de ojos del color de la amatista mientras miraba a su amiga, enseguida notó el librillo que tenía en la mano--¡Ah!, ¿Lo encontraste? Estuve buscándolo por mucho tiempo.

--¿Eh? ¡Ah, esto! Si… estaba en la parte alta de tu clóset y pues pensé que podía tomarlo, ¡Perdóname!--respondió la joven a modo de disculpa.

--No tengo nada que perdonarte, en ese álbum hay muchos recuerdos de la primaria y siempre lo quise volver a ver--le respondió mientras se acercaba con la bandeja en la mano y se sentaba junto a ella para ver las fotos.

Enseguida empezaron a verlo desde el principio, y cada página que encontraban les sacaba una pequeña sonrisa; a Tomoyo le hacía muy feliz ver a su amiga sonriendo, cosa que no pasaba frecuentemente desde una llamada telefónica de Shaoran...

En las primeras cuatro páginas encontraron fotos de cuando tenían 6 años aproximadamente; pero, al pasar a la quinta página, estaban en una foto de cuando tenían doce años, en la imagen aparecían Sakura y Shaoran, luego de haber capturado la última carta con sus hermosos trajes rosa y verde respectivamente. Tomoyo les había alcanzado a tomar la foto en el momento justo en que se estaban abrazando luego de que la chica le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos a él... Esa fotografía le trajo a Sakura un buen recuerdo de aquella época pero luego a su mente llegó un amargo recuerdo, la última vez que habló con Shaoran, y la última vez que tuvo ilusiones...

_--¿Bueno? habla Sakura--decía una joven de ojos verdes esmeralda y cabello castaño mientras contestaba el teléfono de su habitación._

_--Hola, Sakura--dijo una voz grave y un tanto triste desde el otro lado de la línea._

_--¡Shaoran! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin hablarnos!--respondió casi a gritos de emoción la joven de dieciséis años al reconocer la voz que le hablaba._

_--Pues...sí--susurró el, buscando las palabras adecuadas pero sus labios se enredaban impidiéndole hablar correctamente._

_--¿Qué te pasa?--preguntó la ya preocupada muchacha._

_--Es que… -dijo el joven sin saber por dónde comenzar- Debido a que hace un año tuve que venirme a Hong Kong porque mi madre me necesitaba con urgencia..._

_--Continúa--le pidió Sakura al ver que su novio se detenía._

_--Pues... me trajo aquí para entrenar y aprender magia, estuve con el concilio estudiando mucho y hace un mes mi madre me informo que seré el jefe del clan Li en dos años, cuando cumpla dieciocho._

_--Mi amor te felicito, no sabes lo feliz que…_

_--Sakura, hay algo más- dijo en tono muy triste el chico- sucede que mi madre me dijo que pasa tomar el liderazgo debo estar casado antes de cumplir los diecinueve años, y está convencida de que no hay mejor persona que ella._

_Hubo un momento prolongado de silencio, las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras trataba de entender lo que su "novio" le estaba diciendo, ¿acaso le estaba diciendo que... lo de los dos se acababa?_

_--¿Quién es "ella"?-- preguntó entre sollozos, haciendo que a Shaoran se le partiera el corazón el mil pedazos._

_--Ella es... mi prima, mi compromiso con Mei Ling se reanuda-- continuó cortadamente, sabía que lo que había dicho le estaba rompiendo el corazón a ella tanto como a él._

_De nuevo el silencio se apoderó de ambos pero se oían los sollozos ahogados de Sakura y los suspiros tristes de Shaoran._

_--Pues... de todo corazón deseo que les vaya muy bien y que... que seas un muy buen lider de tu clan, sé que así será... y que tu boda con Mei Ling sea maravillosa, que tengan un lindo hogar y que sean felices. Adiós Shaoran Li—dijo, y en seguida colgó, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número telefónico de su mejor amiga._

_--¿Sakura?--contestó una joven de ojos amatista al ver el nombre en su identificador de llamadas._

_--Tienes que venir, por favor, estoy muy mal--suplicó una voz llena de dolor._

_--¡Pero qué te ocurre Sakura! ¿Qué sucedió?-- nunca había oído a su mejor amiga hablar así._

_--Por favor, ven._

Ambas continuaban con los ojos fijos en la fotografía, entonces Tomoyo cerró el álbum.

--Dime amiga, ¿quieres panecillos? están deliciosos y frescos--trató de cambiar el tema la mejor amiga de Sakura.

--¿Eh? No gracias, no tengo hambre--respondió la aludida mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

--¿Segura? Sé que están deliciosos.

--Sí, segura. ¿Crees que puedo ir a mi casa? me da pena seguirte incomodando, ya haber estado aquí dos días es... suficiente--dijo la Card Master.

--¡Desde luego que no! No te puedo dejar sumir en la soledad allá en tu casa, no irás hasta que tu padre llegue de su excursión en África y Kero de Inglaterra--exclamó a modo de orden casi maternal la hija de Sonomi.

--Pero, ¿Y Touya?

--No te ofendas pero en este momento tu hermano y nada son exactamente lo mismo, se la pasa en casa de Yukito para estudiar, leer, practicar, escribir... ellos y la medicina son uno solo, nunca está en tu casa, ¡Si te vas te la pasarás tan sola como yo me la paso aquí!

--Pues tienes razón, pero me da pena contigo—respondió.

--¿Pena? Nos conocemos desde recién nacidas, ¿Y te da pena? Olvídala amiga, sabes que o siempre estaré contigo y no te pienso dejar sola en estos momentos.

--Gracias, Tomoyo.

**...UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS...**

Ambas jóvenes se encontraban en la casa de Tomoyo. Sakura seguía deprimida; aunque su mejor amiga había hecho miles de intentos en vano para hacerla feliz valiéndose de todos los recursos posibles, pero cada una estaba encerrada en sus propios pensamientos mientras estaban en frente del televisor de la sala, hasta que sonó el celular de Sakura.

--¿Hola? Habla Sakura.

--Gusto en oírte, mi querida Sakura- Se oyó decir por una voz enigmática que la chica conocía perfectamente.

--Eriol, ¿Eres tu?

En ese momento los ojos de Tomoyo casi se salen de sus orbitas.

--¿Es Eriol Hiraguisawa?--inquirió la amatista pidiéndole a Sakura que se corriera un poco para que ambas escucharan.

--¿Cómo has estado? Qué tal Kero, Spi, Naku…

--Sakura, lamento interrumpirte, pero te llamo por algo muy urgente--dijo apresuradamente Eriol sabiendo que si no lo hacía, la chica seguiría hablando.

--Claro, dime--le respondió algo extrañada por la urgencia presente en la voz del otro lado de la línea.

--Seré breve; resulta que cada cierto tiempo, cincuenta años para ser más exactos, las cartas Clow pierden un sello, similar al que perdió la última carta hace cinco años, y eso puede causar desastr…

--¡Pero si yo solo llevo siete años con las cartas!

--Sí, pero cuando la carta cincuenta y tres perdió su sello, se desequilibro la "ley natural de las cartas" y parece que ahora pierde su sello si no es utilizada al menos una vez cada cinco años, es lo que yo calculo, sé que no las has utilizado últimamente, así que estoy seguro de que están próximas a perder el sello.

--Pero... ¿Cómo así? No te entiendo--dijo confusa la Card Master --¿Cómo obtuviste esa información?

--Ha habido movimientos de magia extraños, y gracias a eso, he recuperado parte de las memorias de Clow. Esto es peligroso, Sakura, muy peligroso.

--¿Cómo se puede resolver?-preguntó angustiada.

--Debes ponerles el sello a las cartas Clow, antes de que un desastre ocurra.

--¿Un sello? ¿Qué propones? ¿Cómo se puede hacer eso?

--Verás; para ponerles el sello del que te estoy hablando es necesario utilizar algún conjuro. En este momento no estoy seguro de cuál es ni cómo se maneja, pero supongo que, por tratarse de cincuenta y tres cartas a sellar en un mismo conjuro, debe ser muy poderoso.

--Seguramente—supuso ella.

--Pero tu nivel de magia no ha mejorado debido a tu falta de práctica últimamente.

--Eso es cierto, pero entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Acaso soy la única con la posibilidad de detener las cartas?

--Sí, son _tus_ cartas; debes prepararte adecuadamente. Pienso que lo mejor es que asistas a la mejor Academia de Magia Oriental.

--¿Y cuál es? ¿Dónde queda?--preguntó Sakura.

--Pues... debes viajar a Hong Kong--dijo finalmente.

--¿Dijiste Hong Kong?--Preguntó Sakura asustada-- Sabes que... donde menos quiero estar es en Hong Kong, ni siquiera en China.

--Eso no importa en este momento, ¿Estás consciente de que en tus manos está el futuro de Tomoeda y posteriormente el mundo?

--Es cierto—razonó resignada -¿Cuándo deberé viajar?

--Mañana si es posible- dijo Eriol sabiendo que esa noticia disgustaría a la Card Master.

--¿Mañana? ¡Pero aun estoy estudiando! Sabes que estoy en la universidad--respondió con la única excusa que tenía. No estaba lista para tantos cambios en un solo día.

--Yo sé que este viernes saldrás a vacaciones así que no hay problema, ese dato está comprobado.

--¿Cómo lo sabes?

--No esperes que te responda eso, me conoces bien y sabes que no lo haré.

--Bien, estaré mañana en Hong Kong. Que estés bien, adiós-se despidió precipitadamente.

--Adiós querida Sakura, y mándale un saludo a Tomoyo.

Luego de que Eriol dijo esto ambos cortaron la comunicación telefónica y Sakura quedó perpleja, ¡Iría a Hong Kong! Al voltear a ver a su amiga, notó que un leve rubor estaba presente en sus mejillas, ¿Por qué? Tomoyo nunca había estado así.

--_Eriol Hiraguisawa…_--pensó Tomoyo --Hong Kong, iremos a Hong Kong--dijo en voz alta, sacándose de sus propios pensamientos.

--¿I...iremos?--preguntó Sakura

--¡Claro que iremos! no me perderé la oportunidad de acompañarte y de paso, ¡Grabarte de nuevo en acción! ¿Te lo imaginas? ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos!--decía Tomoyo con unas cuantas estrellitas en sus hermosos ojos.

Sin embargo, para Sakura, el hecho de que Tomoyo la acompañara representaba un gran apoyo y alivio, sabía que podía contar siempre con ella.

--De acuerdo, iremos a mi casa porque debo empacar alguna ropa y llamaré a Touya para avisarle.

--¡No! no empaques nada de eso, allá compraremos ropa nueva, mientras yo te confecciono un traje especial. Lo único que necesitamos es mi cámara, no hay tiempo que perder, llamaré para reservar los pasajes--exclamó con tono casi heroico mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a hacer todos los preparativos necesarios.

--¿_Acaso el destino está empeñado en que nos volvamos a ver, Shaoran?_

**Continuará.**

_Hola de nuevo! Sí, lo sé, este capi está corto pero... quería empezar con un capitulo pequeño para ver que les parece esta nueva edición del fic, espero que les guste y se hayan divertido leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo, para saber su opinión les pido que me dejen un review, y me cuenten si les gustó o no._

_Gracias por leer y gracias a todos los que antes me dejaron veintiún reviews, ojalá esta vez sean más._

_Arigatou._

_Sayonara._


	2. El reencuentro

_Hola amigos aquí estoy de nuevo, no me tardé mucho, ¿o sí? Jejeje yo creo que antes me tardé muy poquito pero es que tenía ganas de actualizar prontito._

_Los personajes de SCC son de las CLAMP, no míos ¿ok? _

_La letra en cursiva sirve para simbolizar pensamientos o flashbacks, según sea el caso._

--Todo listo Sakura, ya he reservado los dos pasajes para mañana temprano, es una suerte que hayamos podido conseguir a estas horas, ¿No te parece?--preguntó una alegre joven de cuerpo esbelto y ojos color amatista mientras observaba a su mejor amiga, que estaba sentada con la mirada perdida pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si estuviera imaginando algo... ¡soñando despierta!

_**Fuiste lo mejor, que viví  
de principio a fin  
llevaré tu presencia en una canción  
y aunque estés lejos de aquí  
en mi mente te hallare...**_

--Amiga, ¿Me estas escuchando?--preguntó preocupada Daidouji mientras miraba a su amiga, que estaba como en otro mundo.

_**Si es que vienes otra vez  
mi corazón completo te entregare**_

--Sakura...

_**buenos momentos llenos de tu miel  
buenos momentos que nunca olvidare**_

--¡Saku! ¿Estás ahí?—gritó.

--¿Eh? Ah si claro, gracias Tomoyo--respondió la aludida sacudiendo su cabeza --_¡Qué tonta soy! Shaoran está comprometido… ¡supéralo Sakura!, ya ni siquiera te querrá. Esto no es un cuento de hadas ni nada que se le parezca, la vida es como es y tienes que afrontarla._

--Bueno deberás comer algo, no has querido comer nada y eso me preocupa.

--Sí, claro eso haré--dijo la distraída Sakura después de unos segundos.

--Bueno, lo mejor es que llames a tu hermano, no me imagino su reacción al saber que té iras a Hong Kong--reía divertida Tomoyo de solo imaginarse el cómico gesto que pondría Touya.

--Tienes razón--se levantó y tomó el teléfono--Debe estar en casa de Yukito, lo llamaré allí--y marcó el número telefónico aunque su mirada seguía perdida.

--¿Hola?--preguntó una voz grave desde el otro lado de la línea.

--Sí, hola hermano, habla Sakura--respondió ella asustada, su hermano se pondría furioso, pero tenía que avisarle.

--Ah, hola monstruo--dijo con algo de desprecio, era evidente que estaba ocupado--Estoy estudiando, ¿qué quieres?

--Ya te dije que... olvídalo, lo que pasa es que... bueno, yo...

--Habla rápido, monstruo--le ordenó él, un tanto desesperado.

--Sí, es que estaba pensando en... tengo que ir a China--se apuró a decir mientras cerraba sus ojos, aún por teléfono le temía un poco a su hermano en esas circunstancias, y no era para menos.

--¿Que qué?--preguntó Touya tratando de asimilar lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo.

--Sí bueno, es que hay un problema con las cartas y tengo que ir a estudiar Magia en Hong Kong.

--¿Y por qué a Hong Kong? ¿No hay más escuelas en algún otro sitio? ¿Y tu universidad?--preguntó a gritos él, esperando que su "monstruo" no pudiera ir. En Hong Kong vivía ese mocoso y de seguro se aprovecharía de ella otra vez, no quería verla llorando o esta vez sí se ocuparía de desaparecerlo.

--Mi universidad está bien, la mejor escuela de Oriente es la Academia de Magia del Concilio De Magia y queda en Hong Kong, créeme que no la cambiarán de lugar solo porque mi hermano me trata como si aun tuviera diez años y no me quiere dejar ir--respondió Sakura como nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta? Ciertamente quería dejarle claro a Touya que debía dejar de sobreprotegerla desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero, ¿Por qué así?

Touya y Tomoyo (que estaba al lado de Sakura) no estaban menos sorprendidos que Sakura, pero la joven amatista sabia que últimamente Sakura no había estado muy feliz y ahora resultaba que tenía que viajar a China, era como si le dijeran que debía volver a ver a Shaoran, quien estaría estudiando en esa escuela ya que tomaría el liderazgo de su clan...

--Como sea, Sakura--susurró Touya después de unos minutos—Pero, ¿No necesitarás a tu guardián?

--No te preocupes hermano--le respondió un tanto más tranquila--Yukito está muy ocupado aun y sé que no le queda mucho tiempo antes de salir a vacaciones, me podrá alcanzar en Hong Kong después; además iré con Tomoyo.

--Bien.

--Adiós hermano, te llamaré mañana--se despidió Sakura--Mándale saludos de mi parte a Yukito.

--Adiós monstruo, cuídate--le respondió. "Cuídate", nunca antes se lo dijo, siempre estuvo él para cuidarla pero lo que ella le había dicho era cierto, no podía estar detrás de ella toda la vida; debía vivir su vida y equivocarse, para así aprender de sus errores... ¿Pero qué rayos estaba pensando? Él siempre la iba a cuidar, le costara lo que le costara.

La joven colgó el teléfono y le recibió algunos panecillos a Tomoyo; luego fue a su casa para alistar alguna ropa aunque la amatista no le dejó llevar mucha, con el pretexto de que comprarían ropa en China, pero en realidad se moría de ganas por coserle algunos trajes. La verdad, la joven prácticamente no llevaba ropa, su gran maleta estaba llena de telas de todo tipo, aguja, hilo y por supuesto sus fieles cámaras.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

--¿Qué pasó Touya?, ¿Quién era?—preguntó un joven de cabello grisáceo mirando a su amigo, en cuanto éste colgó el teléfono.

--Era ... Sakura—le respondió después de poco tiempo, seguía algo sorprendido por lo que le había dicho su hermana menor.

--¿Y qué te dijo la pequeña Sakura?, te veo muy preocupado--le dijo mientras ajustaba sus lentes y dejaba sus libros a un lado.

--Hay un problema con las cartas según entiendo, deberá viajar a...Hong Kong.

--¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

--No sé, no me quiso decir bien pero solo sé que mañana se irá.

--¿Sola? ¿No necesitará a mi otra identidad?--preguntó extrañado.

--Se supone que deberá entrar a la academia de magia, se irá con Tomoyo y dijo que por el momento no cree prudente que vayas, sabes que tenemos exámenes y no quiere que te sacrifiques por nada

--En cuanto acabemos con todo esto de la Universidad debemos ir a acompañarla pero... ¿Por qué luces tan preocupado si tú mismo me dices que estará con su amiga?—interrogó Yukito creyendo saber la respuesta.

--Porque estoy seguro de que irá a ver a ése mocoso y no quiero que le vuelva a romper el corazón, ¡maldito chiquillo!—decía mientras apretaba su puño izquierdo.

--No te preocupes Touya, él es un buen muchacho, recuerda que le ayudó cuando eran niños.

--Sí, ¡Y luego la dejó decepcionada!

--Si te preocupas tanto por tu hermana es porque la amas.

--Es un monstruo pero tiene mi sangre y no permitiré que nadie más que yo la moleste.

--Como digas...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En lo que quedó de la tarde, Sakura permaneció sentada en un sillón de la casa de su prima mientras ésta arreglaba lo que faltaba, le escribía un correo electrónico a su madre que estaba de viaje, avisándole que se iría con Sakura y terminaba de ordenar el más mínimo detalle...

Esa noche la joven Kinomoto se encontraba en su cuarto, en casa de las Daidouji mientras cepillaba su largo cabello castaño; y sus cristalizados ojos verde esmeralda miraban la ventana, como esperando encontrar en el cielo la respuesta a sus preguntas...

**A la mañana siguiente..**

Era aún muy temprano cuando dos chicas de esbeltas figuras, hermosos ojos y largo cabello estaban a la espera del avión que las llevaría a China.

--V_uelves a aparecer en mi vida, Shaoran… ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mí?_ --Pensó la chica de cabello castaño muy seria

--Pasajeros con rumbo a Hong Kong, favor ingresar a la puerta 1-2-1.

--Bien, allí voy.

--Sakura, te apoyaré en todo momento y lo sabes.

--Si, gracias por tus palabras, no sabes lo bien que me hace ahora que volveré a ver a Shaoran y que sé que mi corazón va a gritar al verlo, pero debo ser fuerte.

--¿Que te hace bien?--pregunto confundida la prima y mejor amiga de la Card Master.

--Sí, así podré bajarme de la nube en que estoy subida y enfrentar de una vez por todas que esto se acabó y que no hay vuelta atrás.

--Amiga nada sacas con hacerte la fuerte, yo estaré contigo en todo momento.

--Gracias Tomoyo… pero seré fuerte--un brillo de decisión se apoderó de su mirada.

La chica de bellos ojos azules decidió no decir nada, conocía a su amiga desde hacía diecisiete años y sabía que en ese momento ella necesitaba de todo el apoyo que pudiera ofrecerle.

--_El carácter de Sakura ha cambiado mucho, ya no es la misma de siempre, ya no sonríe ni es feliz_-- pensó Tomoyo mientras abordaba silenciosamente el avión que las llevaría rumbo a Hong Kong, una ciudad donde pasaría más de lo que en ése momento se pudiera imaginar.

Después de horas de viaje, se encontraban buscando un hotel en Hong Kong; una vez lo encontraron dejaron sus cosas allí, desempacaron y se organizaron en la hermosa habitación de colores alegres pero a la vez muy elegante.

--Se supone que ahora debo ir a la Academia...--dijo la joven desanimada—pero, ¿Dónde queda?

--Vamos a casa de Li, él debe saber--dijo Tomoyo ansiosa por conocer la respuesta de su amiga.

--¿A casa de quién?... ¡Cómo se te ocurre! Yo no lo voy a ir a buscar, y menos a su casa--exclamó casi indignada.

--¿Es que conoces a alguien más en China? Además es necesario que desde hoy empieces a entrenar y estoy segura de que él te llevará--le respondió Tomoyo falsamente alterada, le dolía actuar así con su mejor amiga, pero tenía que hacerla despertar.

--Es cierto... vamos--le respondió desanimada, con voz muy baja.

Minutos después se encontraban frente a la imponente mansión Li, Sakura dejo caer una lagrima, recordando su primer viaje a esa ciudad y su estancia en esa casa.

--_Cómo fue de distinto en esa ocasión compartir los momentos contigo…_

Tomoyo tocó la puerta. Entonces salió una joven, un poco más bajita que Sakura (que medía 1.76), delgada, de cabello negro azulado y grandes ojos rojizos.

--¿Kinomoto? ¿Daidouji? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?--preguntó la joven, más que asombrada, anonadada; no todos los días te encuentras dos personas que no ves hace siete años en la puerta de tu casa.

--Hola Mei Ling--dijo Tomoyo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

--Hola--dijo la chica de ojos verde esmeralda para no parecer descortés.

En ese momento se escucho una voz grave desde el interior de la casa.

--Mei, ¿Quieres decirme quien está en la puerta?--Esa voz había cambiado un poco con los años, pero Sakura la reconocía perfectamente. Se oyeron pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, y en menos de un minuto apareció la atlética figura de un joven de cabello marrón muy rebelde y hermosos ojos color ámbar, que estaban concentrados en la figura de la ojiverde.

_**El viento es limpio y fresco  
entre las nubes te veo  
en todos lados me alcanzas  
te me metiste en la piel**_

_**Entre flores y el mar siempre estaba el recuerdo  
de ayer, de ayer.**_

En cuanto se vieron se reconocieron pero ninguno podía pronunciar palabra alguna; se miraban mutuamente. Sakura había cambiado mucho, era alta, delgada con una figura realmente hermosa, ahora usaba el cabello hasta la cintura y realmente le sentaba muy bien; mientras que Shaoran... era musculoso, medía al menos 1.80, su cabello seguía tan alborotado como siempre, su voz tranquila y grave...

--¿Sa…sakura?--preguntó el joven luego de varios minutos de contemplarla y sentir que a su alrededor no había mundo, ni tiempo.

--Buenas tardes... Li. por favor, llámame Kinomoto, solo las personas cercanas a ti, como tu familia y tus amigos te dicen por tu nombre y ninguno de los dos es nuestro caso.

Shaoran estaba anonadado ¿Cómo era posible que la chica dulce, tierna y hasta un poco distraída de la que se había enamorado ahora no existiera?

--_¿En qué te has convertido?_

--Bien pero... sigan por favor, están en su casa --dijo amablemente Mei Ling, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

--Lo siento pero si yo vine aquí, no fue para hacer visita, vine por motivos urgentes--dijo secamente Sakura aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de la tristeza.

Todos quedaron callados, sin embargo, tanto Mei Ling como Tomoyo notaron la tristeza en los ojos de Sakura; ella no sabía mentir.

--Pero, ¡Sakura! por favor entra y nos cuentas qué sucede, cuáles son esos motivos urgentes, ¿Pasa algo malo?--preguntó Shaoran tratando de romper el hielo, pero se dio cuenta de que Sakura, es decir, Kinomoto no decía nada.

--Sí Kinomoto, Daidouji sigan por favor--se apresuró a pedir Mei Ling, antes de que la Card Master le dijera algo a Shaoran.

--Insisto, solo necesito saber, ¿Dónde queda la Academia de Magia del Concilio?--preguntó la ojiverde, esquivando las miradas de Shaoran.

--¿La Academia? ¿Vas a estudiar aquí? ¡Yo también asisto a ella!

--Si, voy a estudiar en la Academia, dime, ¿Dónde queda?--preguntó Sakura mirando al suelo, realmente había sido muy duro para ella volverlo a ver.

--Te diré donde queda pero cuando la abran, aun no la han abierto y por tanto llegarás a esperar en la puerta una hora más, así que sigan a mi casa--dijo Shaoran.

--Bien, bien, permiso--respondió la hija de Fujitaka mientras entraba, no muy a gusto en la casa Li, donde no había nadie más que los primos.

En la sala había dos muebles grandes, apresuradamente Mei Ling y Tomoyo se sentaron en uno de ellos, impidiendo que Sakura se sentara allí e indicándole con los gestos que se sentara junto a Shaoran.

Entonces Mei Ling se dirigió a la cocina a preparar té y Tomoyo la acompañó, estaban seguras de que Sakura tenía algo que hablar con Li.

Ambos jóvenes se miraban cuidando que el otro no se diera cuenta, Sakura observaba a Shaoran, visualmente se disculpaba con él por las duras palabras, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como su corazón se despedazaba, al verlo en compañía con su prima; en ese momento el ambarino la miró a lo que ella respondió volteando bruscamente la cabeza, intentando esconder el rojo profundo de sus mejillas...

_**Aun me sigues gustando  
tengo un dolor en el pecho  
mi corazón no entiende  
que nuestra historia se acabó.**_

_**Entre las flores y el mar siempre estaba el recuerdo  
de ayer, de ayer.**_

Sus respiraciones eran tan pesadas que eran perfectamente perceptibles por el otro, el latido de sus corazones era rápido y fuerte, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y no pudieron evitar dejar de hacerlo, entonces toda la sangre de sus cuerpos se agolpó en sus rostros, ambos sonrieron pero Sakura en seguida reaccionó bajando la mirada y limpiando sus ojos, ahora llenos de lágrimas.

**Continuará.**

_Hola hola! El segundo capitulo de esta nueva edición, que tal? Espero les guste! Y por lo tanto dejen reviews que saben que me animan!Por si alguno tiene interés en saber sobre Je t´ aime(creo que cierta amiga mía me lo va a preguntar, si tú, querida L. K.) actualicé primero este ya que me llego mas la inspiración (y también los quiero dejar con una intriguilla jejeje) así que ya veremos que pasa con ese fic. Sí, este capítulo también está corto pero...espero reviews a ver que opinan de los pequeños cambios que he hecho... La canción utilizada pertenece a la segunda película de Sakura Card Captor...me encanta esta melodía y si alguien sabe su nombre por favor dígamelo! Me estoy alargando con esto asi que mejor ya los dejo...nos vemos pronto y gracias a: _**Lunita Kinomoto **por_ el review._


	3. Recuerdos, celos y frialdad

_Hola! Mucho tiempo sin vernos! Bueno, esta vez tengo una buena excusa para mi tardanza… estaba escribiendo la actuali, la tenia casi lista pero…se que quemo el disco duro buaaaa perdí todo, imágenes, borradores y demás_

_Agradezco el apoyo de mis amigas, quienes me ayudaron a superar esta crisis y…de un método no muy cariñoso hicieron que actualizara jejeje nnU_

_Me divertí mucho haciendo este capítulo, especialmente el flash back (ya entenderan a que me refiero) espero lo disfruten tanto como yo_

_Card Captor Sakura pertenece a…este…¿Cómo se llaman? Ah si, las CLAMP_

* * *

A pesar de que Sakura bajó la mirada, Shaoran seguía mirándola impaciente, esperando a que ella dijera algo o hiciera algo, después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, la Card Master levantó su rostro para mirar el del ambarino, quien sonrió haciéndola sentir muy incómoda 

--Estos últimos días había estado pensando mucho en la primaria de Tomoeda--dijo inseguro Shaoran para romper el hielo

--No me digas…--respondió la aludida con tono lleno de ironía

--Qué ha pasado con todos? Tsukishiro, Chiharu, Yamasaki, Rika, Naoko…?--preguntó Shaoran evadiendo la aparente frialdad de Sakura

--Pues Naoko estudia literatura, siempre fue su pasión y realmente le va muy bien en ello, Rika esta de viaje con sus padres y tal vez vuelva en algunos meses o quizás se quede a estudiar en París, Chiharu estudia conmigo comunicación social, Yamasaki esta estudiando derecho y Yukito estudia medicina con mi hermano

Shaoran frunció el ceño, había preguntado por Yukito, no por el desagradable de Touya

--Yamasaki escogió la carrera mas adecuada, es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea--afirmó Shaoran tratando de cambiar el tema del hermano mayor de Sakura

--Sí, excepto por Chiharu, siempre que Yamasaki mentía ella lo notaba y…bueno, pobre Yamasaki--respondió Sakura con tanta espontaneidad como lo hubiera hecho hace años, era increíble que estuviera hablando con el de ese modo, con tanta fluidez; como botando su tristeza a un abismo y olvidándose de todo lo que vivió en el pasado

--Tiempos aquellos…. No sé si es que él es muy convincente o yo soy muy ingenuo porque nunca pude descubrir una sola de sus mentiras, y si adivinarlas me resultaba difícil, cuando Hiraguisawa se le unía, me era imposible--confesó Shaoran divertido--A propósito¿Has hablado con Hiraguisawa?

* * *

Mei Ling se empinó para alcanzar unas cuantas tazas mientras ponía a calentar el agua, entonces se notó la expresión en el rostro de la joven que la acompañaba 

--Es absurdo, o esos dos no se dan cuenta de que se aman mutuamente o lo disimulan muy bien--dijo Mei Ling para disipar la distracción de la amatista, haciendo referencia al hecho de que Sakura ignoraba que Shaoran la amaba aún y viceversa.

--Yo creo que Sakura quiere tratar de demostrarle a Shaoran que puede seguir viviendo sin él…..--susurró Tomoyo aún un poco dispersa

--Es cierto, supongo que Kinomoto habrá sufrido mucho pero… no te creas, Shaoran me tenía más que preocupada, luego de "esa llamada" parecía un zombi--dijo Mei Ling recordando ese momento--aunque el nunca me contó que fue lo que hablaron con exactitud, tenía que saberlo, no podía conformarme con lo que oí afuera de su cuarto--agregó como excusándose por algo de lo que Tomoyo no tenía ni idea, dejándola desconcertada

--Eh? A que te refieres? Como supiste lo de la llamada si el no te lo dijo?--interrogó la hija de Sonomi

--Jeje--sonrió Me Ling con una gotita en la cabeza--verás, Shaoran es mi primo favorito pero el siempre se encerraba en su cuarto así que yo…..

…**.FLASH BACK….**

Era una hermosa tarde soleada en la ciudad, en la mansión sin embargo, había un profundo silencio en el comedor de la misma, al ver a su hijo menor como deprimido, Ieran tomó la iniciativa de preguntar lo que le pasaba:

--Xiao Lang ¿Qué te sucede? Puedo ver que desde que llegaste a Hong Kong hace 11 meses, no comes muy bien, no hablas y cada vez que te pregunto tratas de salir con una excusa e irte

Shaoran estaba acorralado, siempre que su madre le preguntaba el motivo de su estado de ánimo estaba en el jardín o alguna recámara donde podría escaparse con cualquier pretexto pero, ahora estaba en el comedor y por respeto no podía dejar toda la comida allí como si nada

--A que se refiere, madre?--preguntó él con fingida extrañeza

--Desde que volviste de Japón no haces más que entrenar en exceso, tanto que cuando estés preparado para asumir el liderazgo del clan estarás tan cansado que no podrás mover ni un dedo ¿Podrías decirme que te sucede?

--Disculpen Madre, hermanas, Mei….no me siento muy bien, lamento no poder acompañarlas a terminar la comida--dicho esto, el ambarino se retiró con evidente prisa, antes de que su madre pudiera reprenderle

Lo que siguió de la comida no fue muy animado, tanto las hermanas Li como Mei Ling estaban preocupadas por el pequeño Lobo… bueno, ni tan pequeño, pues ya contaba con 16 años…el caso es que, pese a que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer los detalles de en que había quedado la relación de Shaoran y Sakura, cuando Ieran le informó formalmente a su hermanito que se debía casar con Mei ellas supieron que las cosas no estaría bien.

A Mei le entró la curiosidad, fue al cuarto de Shaoran, vio que estaba cerrado y entonces oyó palabras provenientes de adentro, se acomodó y escuchó:

--Hola Sakura--dijo Shaoran

--Pues...sí--susurró el, dejando a Mei Ling desconcertada ¿Qué le podría estar diciendo Sakura?

--Es que -dijo el joven, su voz se escuchaba angustiada-- Ya que hace 1 año tuve que venirme a Hong Kong por que mi madre me necesitaba con urgencia...

El rostro de la joven se tornó preocupado

--Pues es que... me trajo aquí para entrenar y aprender magia, estuve con el concilio estudiando mucho y hace 1 mes mi madre me informo que seré el jefe del clan Li en 2 años... cuando cumpla 18

Le iba a decir!

--Sakura hay algo mas- dijo en tono muy triste el chico- lo que pasa es que mi madre me dijo que para tomar el liderazgo debo estar casado antes de cumplir los 19 años, y esta convencida de que no hay mejor persona que ella

Hubo un momento prolongado de silencio

--Ella es...mi prima, mi compromiso... con Mei Ling se re-a-nu-da-- continuó cortadamente, sabía que lo que había dicho le estaba rompiendo el corazón a ella tanto como a él

De nuevo el silencio se apoderó de la habitación pero se oían los suspiros pesados de Shaoran. Entonces Mei escuchó un sonido, notó que su primo había colgado el teléfono y hasta le pareció escuchar sollozos, Shaoran sollozando! Sí que amaba a Kinomoto! Era lógico que no le abriría la puerta, así que, después de pensarlo un poco, la prima de Shaoran tuvo una idea y salió corriendo en busca de Fuutie, la persona en quien confiaba más ella tanto como Shaoran

--Fuutie ¿Estás ocupada?--le preguntó Mei Ling su prima, luego de hacer tenido que recorrer la mansión entera en su búsqueda

--No pequeña Mei, que quieres?--preguntó Fuutie

…..Luego de contarle los detalles de la llamada escuchada, Fuutie se puso a pensar, preocupada por su hermano, hasta que se levantó de la silla donde anteriormente estaba

--A donde vas?--preguntó la joven de ojos rojizos, intrigada

--Síganme los buenos!--dijo Fuutie poniendo pose heroica al igual que su voz--Ah y tu también sígueme pequeña Mei Ling

--T.T

Al llegar al jardín, sin decir nada Fuutie empezó a escalar un cerezo, con habilidad increíble, dejando a Mei Ling más desconcertada que antes

--Fuutie sé que lo que le pasa a Shaoran es muy triste pero no tienes que hacerte daño para que él se olvide de Sakura y se preocupe por ti ¬¬ --gritó Mei Ling

--Nada de tonterías peque, lo que haré es trepar por acá y asomarme a la ventana de mi hermano, al ver que estoy a punto de caerme no podrá dejar la ventana cerrada mucho tiempo--respondió orgullosa de su inteligencia mientras caminaba por encima de una rama y golpeaba la ventana del cuarto de su hermano menor

Mientras tanto Shaoran estaba en completo silencio, cuando le pareció oír algo en su ventana, volteó y……

--AAAhhhhhhhh!--gritó asustado, no era de todos los días que una de tus hermanas trepara un árbol y te saludara desde afuera de la ventana de tu alcoba aunque se tratara de hermanas como las suyas

--Sí, hola a ti también! Oye ¿no me invitas a seguir?--preguntó con tono irónico la aludida señalando cómo la rama en que estaba se balanceaba peligrosamente

--Eh? Ah si claro--dijo él algo despistado mientras abría la puerta--A propósito ¿Se te perdió la entrada que usan las personas normales para entrar a mi cuarto? O mas bien ¿Olvidaste donde queda el suelo?--preguntó él en tono irónico, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona

--Muy gracioso hermanito, solo que sospeché que no me abrirías o acaso estaba equivocada?

--No del todo--respondió el tajante, a lo que Fuutie respondió acercándose y dándole un abrazo como símbolo de apoyo

…**AL FIN SE ACABO EL FLASH BACK!...**

--No puedo creer que Fuutie haya hecho eso!--exclamó Tomoyo incrédula

--Que poco la conoces--respondió Mei Ling--Pero pese a su extraña personalidad, mis primas son personas muy sentimentales y preocupadas por los demás, aunque lo demuestren de esa desesperante manera; además no esperaba menos de Fuutie, es tan preocupada por Shaoran y por mí….

--ñ.ñ Oye a propósito, no creo que esos dos hayan hablado de nada productivo, y esto ya está listo así que creo que tendremos que ir a ver si es que no fueron capaces de decirse nada--sentenció la mejor amiga de Sakura

* * *

--Ah y se supone que tienes que sellar las cartas otra vez?--preguntó Shaoran mientras posaba una de sus manos en su mentón 

--Si, o de lo contrario habrá que recapturarlas y sellarlas una por una…según entiendo--explicó Sakura--de todas maneras, Eriol fue muy amable al llamarme para informarme de ello--comentó inocentemente la ojiverde

--Amable? Pero si es su obligación!--exclamó Shaoran totalmente enojado, el sujeto era "amable" tan solo por hacer una estúpida llamada de la cual dependía el futuro del mundo entero!

--Sí, pero aún así Eriol siempre es una persona cortés y amable, es todo un hombre comprometido con sus obligaciones--respondió Sakura, refiriéndose con obligaciones al casi compromiso que habían establecido ambos, antes del viaje a Hong Kong

--Ajá--fue la única respuesta de parte del chino, quien se dio cuenta que su interlocutora se estaba exaltando tanto como él

En ese momento entraron Mei Ling y Tomoyo con una bandeja llena de galletas y tazas de té mientras se sentaban en el mueble que anteriormente habían dejado vacío

--Bueno Kinomoto, Daidouji ¿Qué ha sido de su vida?--preguntó Mei Ling mientras les ofrecía algo de té con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

--Pues bueno, las cosas han cambiado solo un poco…Sakura y yo asistimos a la misma universidad sólo que ella estudia Comunicación Social y yo Diseño de Modas, realmente las cosas no han cambiado--repitió Tomoyo

--Siempre has sido muy buena con el diseño de moda, tanto como con el manejo de cámara--respondió Mei Ling--de igual manera te sucede con el canto; eres una persona polifacética--agregó sinceramente admirada

--Pues…la verdad las tres cosas son importantes para mí, pero me decidí por Diseño y mi mamá realmente me ha apoyado en esto, hace poco mas de 15 días me mandó a una reunión de diseñadores, todo gracias a sus contactos--comentó la amatista muy emocionada

Tanto Shaoran como Sakura estaban un tanto aburridos, no era que no les interesara lo que decía Tomoyo (por lo menos a Sakura) pero es que estaban allí, después de tanto tiempo sin verse y no eran capaces de hablarse, de decir nada que no implicara pelea, indirectas o incomodidad, ambos se miraban atentamente esperando que el gesto en el otro cambiara por una sonrisa o algo similar, pero no fue así….

--Y tú Kinomoto, porque estás tan callada?--preguntó Mei Ling

--Ah? Esteeee..yo?

--Jiji veo que sigues siendo tan distraída como antes, no han cambiado nada--respondió Mei Ling divertida--En qué piensas?

--Yo? No, en nada importante…--respondió algo cortante--Y…porque no nos cuentan de su vida, ya celebraron la fiesta de compromiso?--preguntó levantando una ceja en señal de astucia, aunque por dentro quería morirse allí mismo

A la pregunta de Sakura todos quedaron congelados, Shaoran la miraba extrañado mientras pensaba cómo el tiempo la había cambiado, aunque estaba muy equivocado, Sakura era la de siempre a pesar de que lo quisiera ocultar

--Bueno, yo…es decir, nosotros….--titubeaba la prima de Shaoran--nuestra vida ha sido monótona y aburrida, Shaoran entrenando mucho para….bueno esto….no hemos celebrado la fiesta de compromiso--bajó el rostro, no sabía en donde meterse

--Será pronto, supongo….me encantará estar presente--mintió de nuevo, sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro hasta que se le ocurrió algo más que decir--Disculpa¿dónde queda el baño?

--En el mismo lugar que siempre--respondió Shaoran, ahora con un tono frío y cortante

La joven hizo caso omiso al tono del ambarino, se levantó y se dirigió al baño, conocía perfectamente la mansión a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde su visita y una vez allí, lloró más de lo que se pudo imaginar, lloró en silencio y sola, todo esto estaba pasando demasiado rápido, nunca pudo asimilar haber perdido así a Shaoran y ahora estaba en su casa, con su prometida!

…Pasados algunos minutos escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga del otro lado de la puerta

--Sakura ¿estás bien?

--Ajá--respondió ella para que no notara el llanto en su voz

--De acuerdo, te espero en la sala--dijo Tomoyo no muy convencida

La castaña se lavó la cara, tomó su bolso y sacó algo de maquillaje, para esconder las huellas de sus lágrimas, seguido de esto salió del baño y fue a la sala, donde vio a todos bastante callados

--No deberíamos marcharnos ya a la Academia? O es que queda muy cerca--preguntó Sakura mirando su reloj con impaciencia, no quería seguir en esa casa

--Sí, ya es hora; vamos--contestó Li aún en tono helado

--Espera, iré por mi bolso--agregó Mei Ling mientras subía las escaleras, y en menos de dos minutos estaba de nuevo abajo…entonces Shaoran sintió la terrible necesidad de vengarse de Sakura, por hacerlo sufrir tanto

--Qué linda de te ve ese abrigo! Quien te lo dio?--preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta

--Este?--preguntó señalando el abrigo negro--Pues tú, hace 1 año

Sakura sonrió y Shaoran se sintió apenado, saliendo rápidamente de su mansión

--Creo que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde, lo mejor es que tomemos un taxi--aconsejó Mei Ling

En seguida, el joven de cabellos castaños hizo una seña, haciendo que un taxi se detuviera; rápidamente Sakura se sentó en el asiento de adelante y los demás atrás…

…En el taxi era el silencio absoluto, la única persona que hablaba era Mei Ling, dando indicaciones al conductor. Pasados unos minutos estaban cerca de callejones sin salida, se bajaron del automóvil, pagaron la cuenta y los primos Li empezaron a recorrer unos callejones oscuros, tenebrosos, indicando a las japonesas que les siguieran

--A dónde nos llevas?--pregunto Sakura enfadada, al ver que no hacían mas que caminar por sitios oscuros

--A donde crees? A la Academia--le respondió Shaoran en el mismo tono

--Si está por acá debe estar muy bien escondida--comentó aún enojada

--Pues si¿Qué pensarías si de repente vas caminando por la calle y te encuentras con una Academia de Magia?--preguntó Shaoran, sin recibir respuesta ya que la antigua Card Captor estaba asombrada por la imponencia del conjunto de edificios frente al que estaban

Parecía una universidad, varios grandes edificios se agolpaban frente a la vista de las asombradas japonesas, quienes no hacían más que divisar cada sitio

--Qué, se van a quedar allí con la boca abierta o van a entrar?--preguntó Mei Ling divertida

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

_Bueno, este ha sido un capítulo corto pero sustancioso, al fin he terminado asi que solo espero poder recibir reviews, ya saben, con regaños, opiniones y todo, lo único que no está abierto son cartas bomba y visitas poco amistosas (sí, te hablo a ti, agente 005 XDDD)_

_Gracias por sus rr: _**Paola--- Sailor Alluminem Siren****---Undine---Lunita Kinomoto****---Maat Sejmet**

_Y gracias por leer mi fic nn Hasta la proxima_

_Matta Ne_


	4. La academia de magia

_Hola! Como están? A que no pretendían saber de mí todavía…pues aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic que espero les guste_

_Ya saben, Sakura Card Captor pertenece al grupo CLAMP _

* * *

Parecía una universidad, varios grandes edificios se agolpaban frente a la vista de las asombradas japonesas, quienes no hacían más que divisar cada sitio 

--Qué, se van a quedar allí con la boca abierta o van a entrar?--preguntó Mei Ling divertida, entonces agregó--bueno, ya vamos que se nos va a hacer tarde

Todos la siguieron a excepción de Sakura, quien permanecía allí, quieta pensando y observando, entonces notó que estaba sola

--_Pero… ¿Qué rayos? Me han dejado sola!--_se dijo a sí misma con un poco de rabia_--y ahora ¿qué haré en este lugar tan grande?_

**

* * *

**Estaban caminando Mei Ling y Tomoyo juntas, y algunos pasos atrás estaba Shaoran, encerrado en sus pensamientos y sin percatarse de lo demás, luego de escasos 5 minutos de estar caminando lentamente por el muy extenso lugar, Tomoyo, quien hasta ahora estaba observando cada lugar de la Academia y poniendo atención a las descripciones de Mei Ling, al fin se percató de la ausencia de su mejor amiga 

--Y Sakura?--preguntó

--Ah? Que no iba contigo atrás?--preguntó Mei Ling

--Pero se quedó como tonta mirando "las maravillas de la Academia de Magia"--comentó Shaoran en un tono irónico; a lo que Mei Ling frunció el ceño notoriamente

--Y ahora qué te dio que estás atacandola?--preguntó Mei Ling, quien no había ignorado las miradas frías que transmitió Shaoran a Sakura durante el trayecto hacia la Academia --Sabes qué? ve tú a buscarla--exigió con desgano Mei Ling luego de algunos segundos, viendo que sus palabras no tenían mayor efecto en su interlocutor--anda, ve--agregó al ver que su primo no se movía de su sitio

--Porqué yo y no tu?

--Porque así lo quiero y ya!--exclamó enojada, esa actitud que estaban tomando ambos no era para nada buena; además si estaban a solas de nuevo tal vez en esta ocasión si aprovecharían para hablar de 'asuntos importantes'

**

* * *

**Sakura permanecía allí, pensando en como haría para llegar al lugar adecuado, entonces decidió que no seguiría parada como una boba y preguntaría a alguien, se metió tras unos edificios ya que del otro lado veía a un grupo de chicas a quienes les podría preguntar, mientras caminaba hacia ellas, notó que todas miraron a un mismo lugar y sonrieron ante una visión que Sakura no alcanzaba a divisar 

--_Ahora qué les pasó! Se volvieron tontas o que?_--preguntó la Card Master a sí misma, dando dos pasos hacia adelante y viendo entonces, una silueta masculina, bastante familiar, se quedó muda al ver que se dirigía hacia ella

--Hasta que te encuentro! Donde demonios estabas metida?--preguntó Shaoran enojado

--Eso no te importa--respondió con desdén la castaña

--Bien, vamos, tenemos 5 minutos para llegar--informó Shaoran, mientras tomaba camino, seguido por la castaña

--Puedes caminar un poco más lento--preguntó Sakura, que iba justo detrás de Shaoran, quien estaba caminando extremadamente rápido, como intentando huir de ella

El joven se detuvo repentinamente, la castaña, que iba intentando alcanzarlo chocó contra el, cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo, en un movimiento muy veloz el joven se dio la vuelta y tomó su mano, evitando la caída. Sakura se sonrojó al estar cogida de la mano de Shaoran y se levantó rápidamente, pero entonces quedó a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia de esos hermosos ojos ámbar

--_Rayos! Qué hago?--_prensaba Shaoran, notoriamente sonrojado al sentir a la castaña a no mas de 7 centímetros de él

La sangre de Sakura se agolpó violentamente en su rostro, sin ser realmente consciente de sus actos, acercó su rostro al del chino, disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos y quedando sus narices completamente unidas, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo; cuando sus labios estaban a punto de unirse….

--_Maldición!--_pensó Shaoran al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono celular--_justo ahora_

Sakura escuchó un sonido, se alejó rápidamente del castaño y fue entonces cuando descubrió que el sonido provenía del celular de éste

--Diga--contestó evidentemente disgustado el joven

--**Ya la encontraste?**--preguntó sin saludar una voz un tanto chillona

--Ajam!--respondió con desgano Shaoran al reconocer que la voz pertenecía a su prima

--**Bueno entonces ya vienes para acá? Los veremos en la clase, trataremos de distraer a la señorita Aang para que no note tu ausencia**

Sin responder, Shaoran cerró el celular dando por terminada la llamada, volteó a ver a Sakura, quien tenía la mirada confundida pero, después de unos segundos dijo:

--Qué? No vamos a ir? O piensas quedarte ahí mirándome todo el día--la castaña parecía no reconocer lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre los dos segundos antes de la llamada de Mei Ling

Como respuesta a eso, el joven tomó camino rápido dirigiéndose a la escuela, sin determinar más a Sakura, cosa que le estaba partiendo el alma

--_Porqué? Porqué tienes que ser así de fría conmigo? Donde ha quedado la Sakura de la cual me enamoré?--_pensó Shaoran mientras caminaba sin fijarse si la castaña le estaba siguiendo o no

--_Yo sé que no me quieres, sé que no me aprecias, pero aún así me siento rendida ante la posibilidad de darte, solo un beso; afortunadamente nos han interrumpido, no sé que hubiera pasado si te hubiera dado ese beso, me hubieras tomado por tonta seguramente…--_Estos eran los duros pensamientos de Sakura, que también en completo silencio seguía al ambarino dando largos pasos

--Bueno, es aquí--masculló entre dientes Shaoran después de caminar tras varios edificios de distintos colores y tamaños y situándose frente a uno color crema de unos 4 niveles

Al no recibir respuesta, giró levemente y vio que la ojiverde estaba allí, tras él; entonces continuó su camino entrando al edificio. Dentro de éste, habían más o menos10 salones por nivel, el sitio era realmente enorme; frente a cada puerta habían inscripciones chinas, japonesas e inglesas acerca de que sitio se trataba, Shaoran subió a la segunda planta y la joven castaña se limitó a seguirle

Al llegar, se detuvo frente a una puerta de color madera, y con sigilo entró, asimismo hizo Sakura, sin saber que tipo de persona podía esperar para que le enseñara…A su encuentro salió Mei Ling, bastante apurada y preocupada

--Casi no llegan--criticó impaciente--tuve que decirle a la señorita que estabas recogiendo a una nueva alumna aunque…no mentí, pero ya sabes como es ella

Sin permitirle decir más, apareció una mujer corpulenta, de cabello azulado recogido perfectamente en una coleta, ojos cafés y rasgos chinos

--Buenas tardes joven Li, veo que trae compañía--comentó la mujer seriamente

--Si señora--respondió con respeto--si no le molesta, ella entrará a estudiar a la Academia

--Bien, mi nombre es Azumi Aang--repuso con una ligera sonrisa de amabilidad, la apariencia dulce e inocente de la joven seguramente le recordaban a alguien--Quieren seguir por favor?--preguntó la maestra sin dejar que Sakura se presentara

Entraron y se encontraron con otros 15 a 20 jóvenes, de distintas nacionalidades, a juzgar por sus facciones y tonos de piel; todos formaron una especie de estrella sentados en el suelo alrededor de la imponente figura de su maestra

--Buenas tardes a todos--saludó mientras esperaba la respuesta de sus alumnos--el día de hoy tenemos un nuevo ingreso--anunció, había hablado previamente con Mei Ling, quien le había comentado sobre Tomoyo y le había dicho el nombre de la Card Master

Al oír que se referían a ella, Sakura se puso de pie y tras recibir una señal visual de la mujer, caminó hacia donde se encontraba

--Podrías decirnos algo sobre ti?--preguntó Azumi, con una amabilidad sorprendente para los demás estudiantes

--Bien, buenas tardes; mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 17 años y vengo de Tomoeda, Japón--comentó en voz alta mirando a todos y cada uno de los que le rodeaban

--Y porqué has decidido venir aquí precisamente?--preguntó la mujer de cabello azulado, intrigada por la fuerte presencia que sentía en la chica

--Lo que sucede es que bueno…yo soy ahora maestra de unas cartas muy poderosas creadas por un mago en la antigüedad, su nombre era Clow-----

--El mago Clow Li?--preguntó Azumi emocionada, Sakura asintió--Fue un mago muy importante en todo oriente y occidente, creó 53 cartas muy poderosas, las cartas Clow --explicó a los alumnos, a pesar de que muchos, por ser hijos de personas influyentes del concilio de magia de oriente, conocían a la perfección todo acerca de Clow Li-- siempre rumoraron que la persona encargada de poseer sus cartas luego de que él muriera tendría que ser una persona dueña de una dulzura, inocencia, pureza en sus sentimientos y a la vez poder interior increíbles pero nunca me imaginé que lo fuera tanto--agregó mientras Sakura se sonrojaba de la pena

Luego de eso, Azumi le indicó a Sakura que se sentara, y ella lo hizo pero, mientras caminaba hacia su lugar, todos los jóvenes que estaban allí empezaron a mirarla y a sonreírle, a lo que Shaoran respondió enviándoles miradas asesinas a cada uno de sus compañeros.

--Bueno jóvenes, hoy practicaremos el conjuro de defensa principal, por favor todos escojan una pareja

En seguida un grupo de jóvenes se acercaron violentamente a Sakura, cada uno pidiéndole que fuera su compañero, mientras, del otro lado del salón se encontraban las mujeres, enviando miradas de envidia a la castaña

--Por favor Sakura¿me harías el honor de trabajar conmigo?--era una de las muchas preguntas que recibía la ojiverde, aunque todas eran al mismo tiempo y ocasionaban peleas--No! Ella trabajará conmigo, cierto?-claro que no!-que sí

Mientras tanto, desde un rincón Shaoran observaba la escena completamente furioso y lleno de celos

--Silencio!--exclamó Azumi, interrumpiendo todos los acontecimientos del momento--a mí me parece que Sakura debe trabajar con alguien capaz de enseñarle el conjuro principal para que pueda hacer este, así que yo creo que lo mejor es que trabaje con Xiao Lang--sugirió, a lo que el ambarino se sonrió de lado mientras la ojiverde puso expresión de rabia

--Pero, señorita--se dirigió en privado a ella--no me creo capaz de hacer este conjuro, yo tan solo soy una maestra de cartas, no una hechicera

--No es cierto, eres una maestra de cartas, para ello tienes magia, la magia no solo está en las cartas, para que la magia de las cartas pueda funcionar, tiene que haber quien las guíe y controle; tu tienes una presencia mágica impresionante, eso se nota; y la magia con que manejas a las cartas no solo está en ellas, si no también en tu corazón

Sakura asintió

--Ahora sé que Li te enseñará muy bien todo, es un hechicero sorprendentemente poderoso y su nombre suena muy fuerte en el Concilio de Magia de Oriente, nadie mejor que él para que te enseñe; lo mejor es que escojan un sitio en el cual puedan concentrarse, toma estas llaves y dile a Li que te lleva al salón 4-56B

Sin dejar que la interrumpiese, Azumi le dio las llaves a Sakura, no muy a gusto la joven tuvo que hablar con Shaoran y ambos se dirigieron al salón indicado

--Sigue--indicó mientras le abría la puerta

La joven hizo lo pedido, y al entrar se quedó mirándole fijamente a los ojos, empezó así una serie de miradas, ninguno quitaba la mirada del otro, y con los ojos trataban de expresarse lo que con palabras no podían; sin poder evitarlo, Shaoran dio pequeños pasos, quedando muy cerca de Sakura, ninguno se movía para ninguna parte, solo se miraban fijamente

--_Porqué? Porque tuviste que hacerme tanto daño?_--preguntaba la castaña visualmente, mirada que el ambarino entendió perfectamente y prefirió voltear a otro lado

--Estee será mejor que empecemos--sugirió apenado

--Si, claro

Lo que quedó de la tarde no fue muy interesante, al final Shaoran le enseñó a meditar a Sakura, a encontrarse consigo misma; ese era el primer paso para descubrir la magia que había dentro de ella, sin báculos ni nada más implicado

Más tarde, 4 jóvenes se encontraban frente a un café de Hong Kong, la lluvia empezaba a dar señales de aparición, y una de las jóvenes no llevaba abrigo

--Sakura, toma mi chaqueta--pidió Shaoran al ver que la joven tiritaba de frío

--No gracias, estaré bien--respondió, aún tiritando

--No seas testaruda, tómala--insistió

Al ver la expresión del castaño y que, aparentemente no pensaba moverse de allí hasta que aceptara el abrigo, la joven en silencio lo tomó y se lo puso, mientras Tomoyo y M

--Las llevaré a su hotel ¿les parece?--preguntó el castaño a dos de las jóvenes

--Muchas gracias, pero prefiero que nos vayamos solas--respondió Sakura

Sin dar tiempo a la respuesta del joven, sonó su celular, y al ver el nombre del identificador de llamadas contestó rápidamente

--Hola madre--saludó

--**Hola Shaoran…dónde estás?--**preguntó, aún después de mayor, Ieran seguía llamando a su hijo pues…independiente de lo estricta que fuese, era su único hijo y tomaría el liderazgo de su clan, además de ser muy importante en el Concilio de Magia, motivos suficientes para que corriera peligro

El joven le contó, sabiendo que si lo hacía, su madre le exigiría que las llevara a cenar, ya que años atrás había demostrado aprecio por Sakura. Así fue, y la Card Master no tuvo más remedio que aceptar

--Buenas noches!--saludó efusivamente Ieran, al ver que la puerta de su mansión se abría y era Sakura quien entraba

--Buenas noches señora Ieran--respondió la aludida con una enorme sonrisa

--Buenas noches madre/tía/señora--saludaron respectivamente Shaoran, Mei Ling y Tomoyo

Sin dejarlos decir más, entraron al recibidor cuatro mujeres entre los 20 y 26 años, que enseguida se abalanzaron sobre las invitadas, como lo hicieron hacía 6 años

--Es acaso esta la pequeña Sakura?--preguntó Fuutie tomando sus mejillas y las apretaba

--Pero creo que ya no es tan pequeña--respondió Shiefa mientras la abrazaba, dejándola sin respiración

--Y miren, viene con Tomoyo!--exclamó efusiva Fanren a la vez que imitaba a sus hermanas

--Que alegría--gritó Feimei

--Ya déjenlas en paz grupo de locas--gritó divertida Mei Ling, mientras, para alivio de las japonesas, apartó a las cuatro mujeres

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Como verán no tengo intención alguna de intrigarlos, ya que no sé cuando pueda actualizar y no quiero ser tan mala esta vez de dejarlos con la espinita 

A ver a ver, esta nueva edición del fic viene cargada de romance y celos, como ven Sakura y Shaoran estuvieron a punto de darse un beso…de no ser por Me Ling… a veces es tan inoportuna! Pero no se preocupen, ya pasará algo jeje

Solo les daré un adelanto, en el próximo capítulo Sakura conocerá a un joven muy, muy apuesto que le dará más de una rabieta a nuestro lindo Shaoran jeje

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y especiales gracias a: e**visakura---Katsumi00**

Matta Ne


	5. El nuevo amigo de Sakura

_Hola! Hace muy poquito que no nos vemos y aún así los extrañé…pero pasemos de una vez a lo que vinimos_

_Sakura CC es de las CLAMP, pero el personaje que desde este momento aparecerá, Kaoru Sue es mi creación!_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

--Ya déjenlas en paz grupo de locas--gritó divertida Mei Ling, mientras, para alivio de las japonesas, apartó a las cuatro mujeres

--Por qué se sientan? Aún falta un poco para la cena y me gustaría charlar con ustedes, anden, siéntense--pidió cortésmente Ieran mientras les señalaba los muebles de ataño

--Gracias señora Li--respondió Sakura dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa mientras se sentaba, junto a Tomoyo, Mei Ling, Shaoran y sus cuatro hermanas; el salón si que estaba verdaderamente lleno

--Bien pero ¿A que puedo atribuir esta agradable sorpresa?--preguntó Ieran

--Pues la verdad…la historia es un poco larga

--No te preocupes querida, tenemos mucho tiempo

Mientras Sakura contaba la historia (obviamente omitiendo los detalles que a ella y Shaoran respectaban), los demás presentes en la sala se limitaban a mirar con atención a Ieran y a sus hijas, como éstas a la vez los contemplaban atentamente a ellos; realmente el tiempo había cambiado a las japonesas, quienes habían pasado de ser unas inocentes niñas a unas hermosas e igualmente dulces jóvenes; mientras que por su parte, Ieran no había cambiado mucho, aunque en su silueta estricta se empezaban a ver las consecuencias de sus constantes preocupaciones, en su carácter estaba presente un fuerte cambio, era muy amable (especialmente con Sakura); mientras las cuatro hermanas de Shaoran no habían cambiado nada, seguían teniendo esa apariencia de adolescentes traviesas que les caracterizaba.

--No sé como no me pude imaginar que todo esto estaba pasando, el desequilibrio por el nuevo sello y transformación de la carta Hope fue muy fuerte, y siendo esta una carta de fuerzas negativas, al desequilibrarse afectó también a las demás--comentó Ieran dejando escapar un suspiro

--Supongo que era por sus ocupaciones, señora--afirmó respetuosamente Tomoyo, incorporándose finalmente a la conversación

--Es cierto, mis ocupaciones con el clan absorben la mayoría de mi tiempo, por no decir que todo--asintió la mujer

--Señora Yelan, la cena está servida--informó una joven mujer de cabello azulado haciendo una reverencia

--Gracias Shampoo, puede retirarse--respondió la mujer mientras la aludida salía del salón--vamos a cenar--indicó amablemente como buena anfitriona

Todos pasaron al comedor, la cena fue bastante silenciosa pese a que Ieran tenía muchas cosas para preguntarles, la cena era sagrada y casi nunca hablaban cuando se encontraban comiendo, a menos que se tratara de alguna urgencia, pero en este caso las conversaciones podrían esperar…

Luego de cenar, volvieron a pasar al salón…

--Me enteré de que Shaoran asumirá el liderazgo del clan--comentó Sakura a Ieran

--Así es, al cumplir los 18, para la fecha en la cual debe casarse--respondió

--Tenía entendido que debía ser al cumplir los 21, de acuerdo al reglamento general con respecto a clanes mágicos--intervino Tomoyo, orgullosa por estar bien informada pese a su carencia de poderes mágicos

--Es cierto--respondió la mujer sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, por el contrario alegrándose de que esa joven tan perceptiva se hiciera partícipe de la charla--Por regla general, establecida desde hace muchísimo tiempo, todos los futuros líderes de un clan mágico asumirán su papel al cumplir los 21 años, fecha para la cual deberán casarse y así asegurar su descendencia pero...de acuerdo a una muy reciente decisión del Concilio de Magia, en casos como cuando los miembros del clan, me refiero a el actual líder y el futuro heredero estén en peligro de muerte, es permitido hacer este adelanto ya que si estos mueren antes de asegurar descendencia, el clan corre el terrible riesgo de ser acabado--explicó

Todos callaron por unos momentos, o Ieran estaba siendo amenazada o…¿Era tal vez víctima de una enfermedad mortal? Tomoyo como Sakura empezaron a comprender la razón por la cual Shaoran debía casarse pronto. Y además ¿Cómo era eso de que si corrían peligro de muerte?

--El clan Li es muy importante, por lo que también tiene muchos enemigos; a pesar de las protecciones mágicas con las que contamos, la reunión de varios de estos enemigos a nuestras espaldas podrían acabar con la familia entera--dijo Ieran, sinceramente todos sabían de el alto nivel mágico que poseían y de que era casi imposible acabar con ellos pero existían conjuros, maldiciones y hechizos que en personas poderosas podían llegar a ser muy peligrosos, y los Li no subestimaban a sus rivales--entonces al asegurar la descendencia, dando un matrimonio entre dos personas con magia o dos de la misma familia, en este caso Xiao Lang y Mei Ling, la unión será poderosa y mucho más difícil de derrotar

Sakura estaba confundida, si alguien quisiera maldecir a los Li y tuviera el poder suficiente para ello ¿no se supone que lo podría hacer con o sin descendientes? Pero el rostro severo de la mujer la asustó, había vuelto a ser otra vez fría, estricta y seria… así que no preguntó máspor unos instantes, pero al ver que nadie hablaba decidió, aunque las respuestas fueran a herirle, necesitaba escucharlas para tratar lo imposible, odiar a Shaoran

--Y cuando se casarán?--preguntó la ojiverde, refiriéndose obviamente a los primos Li y causando gestos de incomodidad en ambos

--Pues…ya pronto será julio así que el matrimonio será en poco menos de un mes, o incluso el 13 de julio pero no después; mi hijo debe estar casado antes de cumplir 18--aseguró Ieran, mientras observaba la reacción de su hijo y su sobrina, quienes parecían inexplicablemente incómodos con la noticia

--Me gustará mucho estar allí--mintió

--Sería estupendo que vinieran!--comentó

Shaoran y Mei Ling se miraban, incómodos por los comentarios de la japonesa y de Ieran

--Valla! Esteee que tarde se ha hecho, debemos marcharnos señora Ieran; mañana tengo que entrenar muy duro--dijo Sakura, buscando salir lo más rápido de esa mansión

--Es cierto, hijo ¿por qué no las acompañas?--sugirió la mujer de cabello negro

--No se preocupe, tomaremos un taxi--respondió Sakura, sin dejar hablar al ambarino

--De acuerdo--consintió Ieran mientras se despedía de las chicas y las acompañaba a la puerta

El recorrido al hotel estuvo lleno de silencio, al llegar lo primero que hizo Tomoyo fue entrar a darse un baño, mientras Sakura estaba sola en habitación, iluminada únicamente por la luna

--Han pasado tantas cosas--susurró--hace poco más de una semana mi vida era relativamente feliz, no tenía que verte y saber que eres de otra persona, saber que te casarás e incluso verte allí, con ella…

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro, inundando sus hermosos ojos de sincera tristeza

--Quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes, como desearía nunca haberte conocido, no saber quien eres, que para mí no fueras nadie, así no sufriría--agregó para continuar con su monólogo

Desde el interior del baño se empezaron a escuchar sonidos que indicaban que la amatista no tardaría mucho en salir, así que Sakura tomó su bolso y salió del hotel con destino a ninguna-parte

Corría a toda velocidad, sin ver al frente; de sus ojos escapaban cada vez más lágrimas hasta que repentinamente empujó a alguien, pero solo ella cayó al suelo…

--Lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento, no me fijé; no iba viendo al----

Un suave dedo blanco se posé sobre su boca, impidiéndole que siguiera hablando, mientras una mano la ayudó a ponerse de pie

--Shhh no tienes porqué disculparte, estoy bien, además quien iba distraído era yo--aseguró un joven alto, de ojos negro azulado y cabello negro; muy apuesto por cierto!--Cómo te llamas?--preguntó

--Sakura….Kinomoto Sakura

--Que hermoso nombre, Sakura¿puedo llamarte así?

--Sí--asintió, pese a que no lo conocía, le inspiraba confianza--y tú como te llamas?

--Kaoru Sue, llámame Kaoru--le dijo mientras levantaba levemente su mentón--Pero qué sucede?--preguntó al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica

--Nada, en serio

--Sé que soy un completo desconocido pero al menos me gustaría acompañarte a alguna parte, un café tal vez o si prefieres no hablar pues…hay un parque cerca de aquí; es muy peligroso que una chica tan linda ande sola a estas horas--afirmó haciéndola sonrojar

--El parque estaría bien

Se fueron entonces, y al llegar se sentaron en una de las múltiples sillas esparcidas alrededor de la zona verde

--No me gusta ver a chicas como tú llorando, eres realmente hermosa y no tienes motivos para sufrir ¿Es acaso por un hombre?--preguntó sin reparos

La castaña no contestó, siguió llorando

--Porque si es así, él debe ser un idiota que no te merece ni un poquito, mucho menos merece tus lágrimas, por favor sonríe--pidió

La joven entonces esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo:

--Debo irme ¿Me acompañarías a mi hotel?

--Encantado

Llegaron al hotel y se despidieron, no sin antes Kaoru preguntarle si tenía teléfono celular, y como aún Sakura no había comprado uno en Hong Kong, le dio el número de la habitación para que siguieran en contacto

Mientras Sakura subía por el ascensor, al verse en el amplio espejo de éste, se percató al fin del abrigo que llevaba, el abrigo de Shaoran; se sonrojó y metió las manos en los bolsillos, encontrándose con una billetera. Sin pensarlo dos veces la sacó y la abrió

--_Valla, sin duda alguna Shaoran sigue siendo tan ordenado como siempre_--pensó al ver el orden y limpieza en el que se mantenía la billetera

Fue entonces cuando la vio….una foto pequeña de ellos dos, dándose la espalda con expresión de rabia, leyó el reverso que decía

"_Para que siempre te acuerdes de nuestra primera y espero última pelea_

_Quien Te Quiere Muchísimo _

_Tu Flor del Cerezo"_

Entonces recordó…

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

…**FLASH BACK…**

Dos jóvenes de cabello castaño y aproximadamente 14 años iban caminando por la calle con dirección a una heladería, tomados de la mano; entonces otro joven, empezó a mirar a la chica, hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño

--Qué tanto te mira?--preguntó enojado el joven, en voz baja pero bastante enojado por la forma en que el otro joven miraba a su novia

--Jeje--rió nerviosa, su novio era muy celoso--no lo sé--dijo mientras posaba una mano en su cabeza a la vez que le surgía una enorme gota de sudor

El otro joven miraba a la chica con insistencia, incrementando la ira de Shaoran

--Sakura este tipo te está mirando mucho--protestó mientras tomaba la mano de la joven y caminaba rápidamente

Al llegar a la heladería, la ojiverde liberó al fin su mano de la presión de la de Shaoran

--Por qué has sido así? Él solo me estaba mirando--le reprochó

--Ah! Solo te estaba mirando? Pues qué más querías que hiciera?--preguntó enojado y lleno de celos

--Nada más pero no tienes que ser así de posesivo! Ya hasta te pareces a Touya--reclamó

Fue nada más que Sakura mencionara el nombre de su hermano para que Shaoran le diera la espalda indignado al ser comparado con ese tipo, al ver que le daban la espalda, Sakura también indignada y un poco triste imitó al joven de ojos ámbar dándose la vuelta

Pero entonces…una fuerte luz los interrumpió ¿era a caso el flash de una cámara?

--Tomoyo!--gritó enojada Sakura--qué hiciste?

--Hola! Bueno…yo no quería interrumpir, es que quería un helado y los vi… lastima no traía mi cámara de video pero decidí tomar una foto y se disparó el flash…lo siento--se excusó--pero se veían tan lindos en su primera pelea que…

A ambos les surgió una gota en la cabeza

Segundos después ambos se reconciliaron, y luego de algunos días, Sakura le había obsequiado la foto con aquella sincera dedicatoria…

…**FIN DEL FLASH BACK…**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Continuará…

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Hola! Sé que este capítulo me ha quedado muy corto pero…no me aguantaba las ganas de actualizar!_

_Bueno, aclaré lo del matrimonio apresurado, espero no haya sido muy aburrido…pero valla chico que se encontró Sakura! Déjenme decirles que este pequeño fruto de mi imaginación es muy apuesto! Con solo decirles que tiene la sonrisa amable (cuando se lo propone) de Shaoran (aunque no tiene sus músculos! Snif snif)…mezclado con la espontaneidad y algo de la mirada enigmática de Eriol_

_Hablando de Eriol! Seguidores de la pareja ExT no me maten! Para que sean felices, no se como pero en el próximo capítulo llegará Eriol! y empezará el romance! Wiiii_

_Gracias a:_**Katsumi00---****evisakura****---****juchiz****---****-so'cute-****---****Nino-san**por sus maravillosos reviews! Que me animaron a actualizar pronto!

Matta Ne!


	6. Una visita desde Inglaterra

Sakura se encontraba allí, inmóvil y con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, la nostalgia la invadía más que nunca ¿Cómo era posible que Shaoran conservara aún esa foto? Habían pasado años desde ese acontecimiento y parecía que aún lo añoraba tanto como ella pero… eso era imposible, el se iba a casar con su prima; se iba a casar muy pronto

_**Las cosas a veces no son como quisiéramos…**_

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, pero Sakura seguía de pie quieta, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor…súbitamente salió y se dirigió a su habitación, con la fotografía aún en su mano; buscó las llaves en su bolso y abrió con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Tomoyo, quien posiblemente estaba dormida; no se equivocó

--_Al menos alguien puede dormir bien_--pensó para sí mientras dibujaba una tenue sonrisa; guardó la fotografía en la billetera, se quitó el abrigo y se recostó en la cama

Shaoran y Mei Ling besándose, Shaoran y Mei Ling felices por ser novios, Shaoran y Mei Long CASANDOSE…las imágenes pasaban por su imaginación repitiéndose a mayor velocidad cada segundo, atormentándola con cosas que ni siquiera habían pasado…al menos las dos últimas

…_**La imaginación puede darnos un boleto inmediato a los más interesantes, mágicos y encantados paisajes pero…puede convertirse en nuestro peor tormento…**_

Finalmente, después de vario tiempo, la castaña logró conciliar el sueño…

…**Al día siguiente…**

El sol se colaba por las lujosas cortinas de la habitación, iluminando dos hermosas y enormes camas y en ellas, a dos jóvenes de largo cabello…los pájaros cantaban alegres ante la mañana que empezaba; todo estaba en perfecta armonía y silencio hasta que…

--Ahhh!--un fuerte grito se oyó en la habitación, una joven se levantó de su cama mientras daba vueltas por todos lados agitando su hermoso cabello castaño--llegaré tarde, llegaré tarde! El profesor me regañará, me van a echar de la universidad! Ahhh--su angustia era tan grande que ni siquiera se molestó en percatarse de la presencia de su mejor amiga, o del lugar en que se encontraba, o de que no debía ir a la universidad

--Sakura, Sakura! Cálmate--respondió a gritos la chica que había dormido en la otra cama, luego de ser "violentamente" despertada a causa de los gritos--no tienes universidad, estamos en Hong Kong ¿recuerdas?--le dijo conteniendo la risa

--Jeje--rió la otra apenada mientras una gruesa gota caía por su cabeza--perdona por levantarte tan temprano--agregó sin saber donde meterse

--No te preocupes….a este paso nunca me iba a despertar--respondió señalando el reloj, que indicaba las nueve de la mañana con quince minutos--qué te parece si salimos de compras? Como me gusta la ropa china, podemos ir a comprar algo de esta por la mañana--sugirió

Sakura estaba asombrada, a su amiga le encantaba diseñar ropa, especialmente si era para la joven; algo se traía entre manos para sugerir ir a comprar ropa en vez de diseñarla ella misma aunque…si bien le fascinaba la ropa china, tampoco tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para diseñar trajes nuevos cada día

La joven de ojos azules se bañó rápidamente y se vistió con un pantalón jean, una blusa roja de tirantes y tenis, obsequiados por su madre y traídos desde Norteamérica en uno de sus viajes de negocios; entonces fue cuando Sakura entró al baño; mientras tanto sonó el teléfono de la habitación

--Bueno?--contestó Tomoyo

--_Buenos días señorita_--saludó cortésmente una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea-_-tiene una llamada desde el exterior_

--Desde el exterior? Pásamela por favor--pidió la amatista pensando que se trataba de Sonomi

--_Buenos días_--se oyó decir por una voz masculina, muy familiar

--Hiraguisawa?--preguntó Tomoyo sin dar crédito a sus pensamientos

--_Gusto en volver a escucharte, mi querida Daidouji_--saludó el joven con aquella enigmática voz que poseía--_Disculpa, Sakura se encuentra allí?_ --preguntó cortésmente

--Pues en este momento está algo ocupada pero ¿se trata de algo urgente?

--_La verdad es algo urgente pero…te lo puedo preguntar a ti. Dime Tomoyo ¿La cartas se han manifestado ya?_

--A qué te refieres con "manifestado"?--preguntó preocupada

--_Verás, estoy casi seguro de que las cards ya perdieron su sello y si no han manifestado su presencia y descontrol, temo que puedan reaccionar al mismo tiempo y ocasionar desastres_

--Pero como se supone que se tienen que manifestar?

--_Recuerdas cuando Sakura era Card Captor?--_la joven asintió--_las cartas se presentaban atacando con su poder correspondiente, y si no lo han hecho es eso lo que me preocupa_

--Pues la verdad es que no ha pasado nada--comentó la hija de Sonomi

--_Tengo la leve sospecha de que pronto empezará todo, y no hay vuelta de hoja pero…lo que más me preocupa es que no conocemos el conjuro necesario para estos casos_--la voz de Eriol sí que sonaba preocupada

--No lo conoces?--preguntó Tomoyo extrañada, ya que al ser el joven la reencarnación del creador de las cartas implicadas, se supone que debía saber sobre este conjuro

--_Verás, se trata de un conjuro antiquísimo, manejado desde algunos siglos atrás así que…como imaginarás me es imposible conocer el conjuro, aunque sé algunas bases, lo propio es investigar_--explicó

--Está bien, le diré a Sakura y nos encargaremos de investigar…tal vez Li tenga acceso a algo de esta información

--_Por favor, este asunto es de suma importancia, de ello puede depender el destino del mundo ya que, al desatarse el poder contenido en las cards, se puede hacer daño a muchas personas y desequilibrarse la magia, provocando desastres_--las palabras de Eriol causaron un fuerte efecto en Tomoyo, ella sabía que el asunto era importante y delicado, pero no creyó que de ello dependiera el mundo--_he buscado en los viejos libros de aquí pero no he encontrado nada, creo que Clow tenía algunos archivos en China, en Hong Kong; así que creo que lo mejor será viajar_--dijo, no tenía atadura alguna en Inglaterra, podía viajar cuando quisiera

--Vas….vas a viajar a Hong Kong?--preguntó Tomoyo emocionada, inevitablemente las manos le empezaron a temblar y una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro ¿porqué? No tenía la más remota idea--Cuando?

--_Lo más prudente es que viaje hoy mismo, debemos adelantar las investigaciones y el entrenamiento de Sakura, es posible que no encuentre vuelos disponibles así que supongo que iré en un avión privado junto con Nakuru, Spinel y Kerberos, además hablé con Yukito y ya salió para allá, de manera que llegaremos a la misma hora _

Tomoyo sonrió ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que el inglés era hijo de un muy influyente empresario londinense? Y aún más, él que siempre era tan hábil y que tenía algo con que sorprender a los demás, ya había enviado a Yukito camino a Hong Kong

--Más o menos a qué horas estarás aquí?

--D_os o tres de la tarde, supongo_

--Tan pronto?

--_El avión de mi padre tiene algún sistema de yo-no-se-qué ultima tecnología y es demasiado rápido_

La joven no discutió, aunque aún así seguía extrañada ¿Cómo un avión podría ser tan rápido? No lo sabía

--Le diré a Sakura, estaremos en el aeropuerto a las 13:30. Hasta entonces

--_De acuerdo, adiós mi querida Daidouji_

Tomoyo estaba extrañamente emocionada por la conversación telefónica con el inglés, sus manos aún temblaban y la sonrisa en sus labios se hacía incontrolable¿qué estaba pasando? Ningún chico había causado ese efecto en ella antes, no importaba; solo tenía que hablar con Sakura

Dicho y hecho, al salir la castaña, fue enterada de la llamada y los detalles; así que salieron; con suficiente tiempo para comprar, guardar las cosas en la habitación, hacer un corto recorrido por la ciudad y llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto, del cual saldrían hacia a mansión Li y de allí a la Academia

--Hay algo que aún me pregunto…--susurró Sakura mientras esperaba junto a su amiga el avión que traería a su amigo inglés--¿Cómo es que habrá conseguido el teléfono del hotel donde estamos hospedadas y el número de nuestra habitación?

--Hay cosas que nunca se sabrán con Eriol…ni me molesté en preguntarle…siempre se quiere hacer el enigmático--dijo amablemente sonriendo--el misterioso, el silencioso pero a la vez conversador…Eriol es todo un misterio--sentenció mientras un "inexplicable" y leve rubor (N/A imperceptible para nuestra distraída Sakura) aparecía en sus mejillas

--EL VUELO 5-2-4 DESDE JAPÓN ACABA DE ATERRIZAR

Las jóvenes se dirigieron a la puerta donde encontraría a Yukito

--Hola Yukito!--saludó efusivamente Sakura--oye pero…no has traído a mi hermano contigo?--agregó extrañada, al no ver a Touya

--Hola pequeña Sakura! Pues verás, Touya necesitaba presentar algunos exámenes, que yo tuve que adelantar pero…en cuanto termine vendrá aquí, no le digas que yo te lo dije pero…está muy preocupado por ti y lo de las cards--le dijo

--Y me imagino que estará preocupado por aquello de que vuelvo a ver a Li--respondió, sorprendiendo a Yukito por la forma de llamar al hijo de Ieran

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar, pues en ese momento apareció tras la ventana la imagen de un pequeño avión, muy lujoso en el cual se notaba claramente el avance tecnológico con el que contaba; en la parte de la mitad tenía un gran letrero con letras azules que decía "Hiraguizawa Company" (compañía Hiraguizawa) en modernas letras occidentales y debajo de ellas, decía lo mismo pero mucho más pequeño y en japonés

--Vaya…Eriol es muy rico no?--preguntó Sakura un poco intimidada por el avión privado en el que estaría su amigo, ése que una vez le produjo problemas, y al que no veía desde muchos años atrás

--Sí, su padre es un empresario muy importante en Inglaterra--contestó la amatista--miren, parece que ya está bajando--señaló al ver al avión ya detenido y unas 4 personas bajando de éste

--Vamos!--sugirió Sakura con una enorme sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta por la que entraría el joven Hiraguisawa

Llegaron allí, y se encontraron no solo con Eriol, si no también con Nakuru Akizuki

--Eriol, Nakuru?--preguntó la castaña mirando a su antiguo compañero de clases, y la alegre joven que "alguna vez" se interesó por su hermano

--Ay Sakura! Pero como has cambiado pequeña, mira lo grande que estás!--exclamó Nakuru oprimiendo las mejillas de la castaña, como si se tratara de una pequeña niña

--Gusto en verte Sakura--saludó mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mano de la misma, haciendo que se sonrojara, y es que no estaba acostumbrada a los extraños modales occidentales--Eres acaso…Daidouji?--atinó a preguntar Hiraguisawa, asombrado ante la hermosa figura de porcelana que estaba frente a él

--Mucho tiempo sin verte--respondió la amatista, sonriendo mientras su amigo inglés también depositaba un beso en sus manos, de verdad estaba asombrada de lo guapo que estaba Eriol, seguía tan cortés como siempre, el fue un caballero y al parecer eso no había cambiado para nada; la sonrisa en el rostro de la hija de Sonomi se convirtió en un rubor presente en sus mejillas, era la segundo o tercera vez que se sonrojaba ¿por Eriol? Pero…si ella nunca se sonrojaba por nada de eso…bah, de seguro eran tonterías

--Tsukishiro--saludó Eriol con un gesto, recibiendo la afable sonrisa de la forma falsa de Yue y muy ajeno a los pensamientos que inquietaban a la prima y amiga de Sakura

--Joven Hiraguisawa--respondió cálidamente

--Y Spinel Sun también ha venido con ustedes?--preguntó Sakura amablemente

--Sí, se encuentra justo aquí, en mi bolsa--señaló Nakuru--está en compañía de- - - - - -

--Ay Sakurita! Lo oigo y no lo creó--chilló Kero, saliendo del bolso con los bracitos cruzados--después de tanto tiempo sin vernos se te ocurre preguntar primero por ese amargado de Spinel que por mí, el gran Kerberos--exclamó con una enorme vena en la frente

A todos, en ese momento les surgió una gran gota en la cabeza

--Perdóname Kero, que lindo estás!--respondió amablemente--te prometo que lo compensaré con un pastel de este tamaño--añadió abriendo los brazos y dejando un gran espacio entre ellos--pero por ahora, métete allí que nos están viendo

Y era cierto, todas las personas que estaban en el aeropuerto les miraban aterrorizados, no era de todos los días encontrarse a un peluche amarillo gritando y flotando por ahí, como si nada

Luego de eso, se dirigieron a la mansión Li, donde la alegría por el reencuentro fue evidente, después de todo, llevaban muchísimo tiempo sin hablarse, después de esto, se disponían a ir a la Academia.

--Mei Ling quieres bajar de una buena vez!--exclamó Shaoran, desesperado por el tiempo que llevaba su prima buscando su chaqueta--vamos a llegar tarde, otra vez

--Otra vez?--preguntó Tomoyo, extrañada de que alguien tan responsable como lo era Li llegara tarde otra vez

--Sí, ya he llegado dos veces tarde por los retrasos de mi prima, siempre es algo distinto, que si ha perdido un collar…que si no se ha maquillado o si su ropa se ensució y necesita cambiarse--comentó Shaoran con un dejo de fastidio en su voz

Todos rieron disimuladamente ante el comentario de Shaoran, haciendo que éste se tornara más enojado aún

--Vamos! Que esperan?--preguntó Mei Ling--aunque…bueno, no hay mucha prisa, ayer íbamos mucho más tarde--apuntó, causando un disgusto aun mayor (si era posible) en su primo, ya que tenía razón y él solo había refunfuñado por algo sin mayor importancia

_--No cabe duda que Shaoran es serio de sobremanera, pero igualmente guapo, de sobremanera_

Entonces Sakura sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, como intentando espantar todos los pensamientos de su cabeza

--Bueno, ya que no hay prisa¿qué les parece si nos vamos caminando?--sugirió Tsukishiro sonriendo, como siempre

--Por mí está bien--respondió el menor de los Li

--Igual--respondieron los demás casi al unísono

--Pero…no sé, a mí me da como pereza ir--dijo Kero

--A ti te da pereza todo--respondió Shaoran burlón, y es que -extrañamente- desde que se vio con ese "peluche" no había tenido riñas, hasta el momento

--Cállate, mocoso--respondió la figurita con alas, batiendo sus bracitos y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

--Pues la verdad me parece que tienes razón--afirmó Sakura, interrumpiendo la discusión a punto de estallar--es que las formas falsas de Spi y tuya son… pues… algo llamativas, y aunque el lugar al que vamos está lleno de gente con magia, al ser las bestias creadas por Clow…

--Está decidido, nos quedamos en casa, allá seguro habrá mucho alboroto y eso no es agradable--decidió el hasta ahora imparcial Spi

Así, los demás salieron, dejando a Spi y Kero en la mansión; de camino halaron de temas banales, siendo la conversación "comandada" por las mujeres.

Llegaron al gran conjunto de edificios, y llegaron finalmente al que correspondía a la clase de Azumi Aang, al entrar en el salón, éste se encontraría vacío de no ser por la imponente figura de la mujer china

--Buenas tardes Xiao Lang, Sakura--saludó haciendo una leve reverencia--veo que hoy han traído nuevas personas, son acaso alumnos?--preguntó la mujer

--No señora, son tan solo acompañantes

--Lástima, porque percibo en todos y cada uno de ustedes unas presencias muy poderosas--comentó pasando en frente de Yukito, Nakuru y deteniéndose junto a Eriol, quien solo sonreía--Bien¿desean ver el salón?--preguntó cortésmente indicando el amplio salón en que se encontraban

--Será un placer--respondió Yukito

El salón era verdaderamente amplio, mucho más de lo que hubiera podido apreciar Sakura antes; en él estaban colgadas pinturas varias de los Magos más representativos a lo largo de la historia, en una de ellas estaba Clow Reed, y Azumi se detuvo entonces

--_Su mirada, su postura, su sonrisa… _Pero..pero si este chico es…

--Sí, la reencarnación del Mago Clow

--Es..es para mí un honor estar en su presencia--dijo la mujer mientras hacía una reverencia

--Por favor, no lo tome a mal, pero quisiera que me trate como a todos los demás--pidió Eriol

--Por supuesto--asintió aún asombrada--supongo que es momento de comenzar la clase--añadió al notar que ya los demás alumnos habían llegado--Sakura, por favor ve a entrenar al salón con Shaoran, si quieres también puedes ir con tus amigos

La joven asintió, pero cuando se disponía a salir del lugar, súbitamente una fuerte presencia se sintió, y de repente la delicada silueta de la castaña fue sacudida por el aire, dejándola inconsciente

_Hola! No puse notas al principio pues…porque me daba vergüenza, llevo tiempo sin actualizar aunque tengo para ello buenos argumentos:_

_1. Quería hacer una especie de huelga porque mis auntores favoritos nada que actualizan_

_2. Tenía un pequeño bajón con mi inspiración_

_3. Estaba ensimismada leyendo los epílogos del fic EN LA TORRE DE TOKYO, de Mikki-chan; los pueden encontrar en google, poniendo "Los fics de mikki-chan" y la primera opcion que sale, la que dice mas o menos Nodoka / Mikki / MikkiIndex es esa…aunque aquí tambien se encuentran dos de los fics, el ultimo card captor y en la torre de Tokio. Los fics son sencillamente maravillosos_

_Bien, pasada la propaganda solo me queda decirles que…nos veremos pronto. Gracias a: juchiz---aloqua----so'cute----nolee SyS---evisakura---saku-li14---Kathy---Katsumi00---Pikaesk_

_ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!_


	7. El ataque de una carta

Sakura se encontraba en el suelo, y habían pasado pocos segundos cuando todos sus amigos se encontraban alrededor de su figura inerte la presencia se desvaneció rápidamente, pero estuvo el tiempo suficiente para que Shaoran y Eriol supieran que se trataba de una carta Clow

--Pequeña Sakura¿Te encuentras bien?--preguntó Yukito, inclinado al lado de la joven y revisando que todo estuviera bien, en virtud a su carrera como médico, afortunadamente "solo" estaba inconsciente

--Qué…qué sucedió?--preguntó la joven, abriendo los ojos con dificultad

--Sakura ¿cómo te sientes?--interrogó Shaoran, sin responder a la pregunta de la aturdida joven

--Bien…pero que ha sucedido?

--Al fin, las cartas han empezado a manifestarse

Toda la clase (que se había reunido alrededor de Sakura) dedicó su mirada la joven inglés, mientras éste solo mostraba una leve expresión de preocupación

--Así es--continuó--después de que las cartas han perdido su sello, se empiezan a manifestar y….no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que… antes de que sea necesario sellarlas

--Y cuando será eso?--preguntó Sakura, levantándose del suelo

--No lo sé--musitó Eriol, sintiéndose terriblemente impotente al tener que dar tal respuesta--solo sé que el momento en que se libre la batalla de la captura con el conjuro especial, será decisivo para el mundo entero--añadió

--Para el mundo entero--repitió Sakura mientras un terrible dolor de cabeza la invadía, en sus oídos un extraño sonido zumbaba, y de repente le costaba mantenerse de pie. De verdad se sentía mal, y no solo físicamente, si no que también estaba aquello de que, ahora el mundo estaba en sus manos…

--Tranquila…ya recordaré algo, y sé que será muy pronto--le dijo Eriol dándole una encantadora sonrisa…pero Tomoyo no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño ante esa reacción del inglés ¿porque? Si tan solo estaba tranquilizando a su mejor amiga

Al ver el agotamiento del cual era víctima Sakura y el alboroto en su clase, Azumi comprendió que ninguno de sus alumnos se dedicaría a clases y decidió suspender las clases por ese día -cosa muy, pero muy rara en ella por cierto-

Sakura y los demás ya se encontraban afuera del conjunto de edificios, muy preocupados

--No sabemos cuando las cartas puedan unirse, y aún pero; no sabemos cual es el conjuro--murmuró Sakura mirando al suelo

--Rayos soy un imbécil¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?--se dijo Shaoran en voz alta

--Qué sucede Shaoran?--preguntó Mei Ling al ver el semblante enojado de su primo

--La biblioteca del Concilio--casi gritó el ambarino

--Claro!--respondió Mei Ling, confundiendo más a los presentes--Shaoran es muy importante en el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, hasta postula para ser jefe en algunos años, así que tiene poder sobre archivos mágicos antiquísimos, tiene acceso a toda clase de libros con conjuros, y quizá allí pueda haber uno con el conjuro que necesitamos--explicó

--No solo eso, tal vez mi madre, como tiene muchos contactos entre los más ancianos y sabios pueda conseguir esa información

--Yo por mi parte puedo buscar en los libros de Clow, que suerte que los he traído--agregó Eriol

Con este "pacto de investigación" hecho, se fueron a la Mansión de los Li para hablar con Ieran acerca de la situación presentada en la Academia

Luego de que la estricta mujer conociera a Nakuru y Eriol, y de que Kero y Spi salieran de la habitación de Mei Ling (donde habían permanecido hasta entonces) se encontraban todos en el salón principal de la casa

--No me parece correcto Xiao Lang--dijo muy seria la mujer--algunos ancianos son muy celosos con esa información, demasiado a mi parecer pero…lo mejor es que no te arriesgues en ello--añadió dulcificando un poco su expresión

--Pero entonces qué podemos hacer madre?--preguntó Shaoran

--Investiguen por otros medios, yo me encargaré de averiguar por los míos--sentenció, a lo que todos asintieron

--Bueno señora Ieran, yo debo irme--dijo Nakuru levantándose del sillón donde hasta entonces había estado

--En ese caso, nosotras también nos vamos--comentó Sakura después de consultar visualmente con Tomoyo

--Sí, es un poco tarde--añadió Eriol mientras Yukito se levantaba sin decir nada, mirando a Nakuru; la cual tenía la mirada perdida aunque una leve sonrisa en sus labios

--Los acompaño a la puerta--dijo Mei Ling

Todos se encontraban en el jardín, Yukito estaba con Eriol, Sakura, Mei Ling y Shaoran estaban un poco más lejos y por último estaba Tomoyo junto a Nakuru

--Puedo preguntar qué sucede?

La aludida no se movió

--Akizuki, que te sucede?--insistió Tomoyo

--Puedes llamarme Nakuru--susurró sin responder, pero la mirada de la amatista era insistente--solo…pensaba

--Pensabas? Así de seria?

--Si bueno…solo que volver a verlos me hace recordar viejos tiempos, como cuando Eriol les ponía pruebas a Shaoran y Sakura, cuando estaban en primaria y yo en preparatoria

--Aja--dijo Tomoyo, creyendo ya saber de que se trataba todo

--Esos recuerdos, la cara de Touya cuando yo lo saludaba--sonrió--el siempre creyó ser solo un capricho para mí pero no era así, yo de verdad lo quería y aunque mi forma de demostrarlo no fue la más normal…era así

--Lo sé, tus ojos brillaban cuando lo veías, mi primo puede ser algo frío y testarudo pero tiene un corazón muy grande, además pronto vendrá y lo volverás a ver--comentó Tomoyo también sonriendo

--Tienes mucha razón--exclamó--lo conquistaré y no podrá rendirse a mis encantos--añadió mientras se levantaba y en su rostro brillaba la felicidad pura mientras Tomoyo reía levemente ante la cómica expresión de la joven

-----------------------------------------------------------

--Te acompañaré al hotel--comentó Shaoran

--No es necesario--respondió la aludida, con tono frío--iré con Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru y Yukito, que también se hospedarán en el mismo lugar

--Oye Shaoran¿ya encontraste tu billetera?--preguntó Mei Ling, haciendo un guiño de complicidad pero este no respondió

--Ay es cierto! Tu billetera está en el abrigo que me prestaste

--Pues entonces ve a recogerlos-- "ordenó" Mei Ling sonriendo

--Como sea

Pasados unos minutos, Eriol, Nakuru y Yukito estaban ya en un taxi, y Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran, en otro (Mei Ling se había quedado en la mansión, con la primera excusa que se le ocurrió "Estaba cansada y tomaría un baño")

Los primeros en llegar al hotel fueron Shaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura

--En seguida te bajo tu abrigo--dijo Sakura nerviosa, sin darle pie a Shaoran de que siguiera a la habitación.

Pocos minutos después estaba de regreso con el abrigo en sus manos, sonrojada porque había tenido que buscar la billetera y eso le había traído recuerdos

--Gra…gracias por prestármelo--murmuró mientras se lo entregaba, y del bolsillo caía la billetera y se abría, dejando a la vista la foto donde ambos aparecían

Shaoran se sonrojó completamente…que digo sonrojar, si se puso morado! Se agachó, tomo la billetera en sus manos y empezó a tartamudear

--Eh….es…este…yo…tengo..tengo que irme. Hasta luego

Tomoyo solo sonreía mientras el ambarino tomaba un taxi, al tiempo que llegaba el que traía a los demás

Sakura ya no sabía que pensar

Eriol, Yukito y Nakuru tomaron tres habitaciones en el hotel, mientras Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigían a la suya

--Oye Sakura...iré al restaurante a comer algo--le dijo la hija de Sonomi--quieres ir?

--No, gracias pero no tengo hambre--respondió mientras su amiga se despedía con un gesto y se dirigía al primer nivel, donde estaba el restaurante

Una vez allí, vio a alguien de espaldas y la verdad, esa tonalidad de cabello…se le hizo muy familiar, de repente la persona en cuestión se dio la vuelta, dejando a Tomoyo ver quien era

--Hiraguisawa--susurró mientras el joven la veía y caminaba hacia ella

--Hola Daidouji--saludó--Qué haces por acá?--preguntó tratando de iniciar una conversación con la joven, aunque le pasó desapercibido que a esta le temblaban las piernas

--Pues…me atacó el hambre--respondió ella nerviosa, sin entender el motivo

--A mí también, que te parece si cenamos? Mira, allí hay una mesa--señaló una elegante mesa para dos con mantel blanco, unas rosas rojas y un par de velas encima

Se sentaron y luego de ordenar la comida, Tomoyo le miraba asombrada, realmente era guapo

--Y qué ha sido de tu vida, Daidouji?--preguntó mientras la miraba al rostro

--Bueno, la verdad no ha habido mucho de extraño, estoy estudiando para ser diseñadora en la misma universidad en que Sakura estudia comunicación social--comentó--pero, llámame Tomoyo, nos conocemos desde la infancia

--En ese caso, a mí también llámame por mi nombre--le dijo--siempre fuiste una excelente diseñadora

La amatista se sonrojó levemente…

--Estás muy hermosa--comentó sin reparos mientras ella se sonrojaba mucho más--tu novio es muy afortunado--agregó sin pena

--Bueno…de hecho no tengo novio

--Porqué? Si tu eres muy bonita, te lo repito

--Creo que no ha llegado el hombre que de verdad me quite el sueño

Eriol no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que Tomoyo no estaba enamorada

_**Living in my own world (viviendo en mi propio mundo)  
Didn't understand (no entendia)  
That anything can happen (que cualquier cosa puede suceder)  
When you take a chance (si te das un chance)**_

_**I never believed in (nunca creí en)  
What I couldn't see (lo que no podia ver)  
I never opened my heart (nunca abrí mi corazón)  
To all the possibilities(a todas las posibilidades)**_

La orden llegó y ambos empezaron a comer, mirándose el uno al otro

_--No puede ser…a mí no me gusta Eriol, no me puede gustar! Si es que apenas acabamos de reencontrarnos pero ¿porqué entonces me siento así, tan nerviosa?_--pensó Tomoyo inquieta

---------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran ya había llegado a su casa y ahora se encontraba en su habitación, pensativo. Había mirado el rostro de Sakura cuando la billetera se abrió y la verdad no denotaba sorpresa ¿Acaso ella ya habría visto la foto?

No, no podía ser

Pero y si la hubiera visto¿Por qué aún era fría con él¿le costaba tanto entender que el compromiso con Mei Ling no era más que un arreglo hecho por su madre y por sus familiares? Si algo tenía claro en la vida es que no amaba a Mei ling, no como mujer, si no como su prima

**……………………………………Al día siguiente………………………………..**

Habían decidido verse para investigar en la biblioteca de la Academia, ya se encontraban todos (excepto el siempre serio Spi y Kero) caminando por las calles de Hong Kong. Sakura tomó la delantera

--Saku--le llamó su mejor amiga, la aludida se volteó sin detenerse…

Alguien que venía corriendo apresuradamente del otro lado de la calle no la vio, seguramente tenía prisa pero... se estrellaron y ambos cayeron al suelo

La otra persona rápidamente se levantó y ayudó a hacer lo mismo a Sakura, mientras todos los demás miraban asombrados

--Parece que tu especialidad es estrellarte con gente en la calle--saludó con simpatía un joven alto mientras sonreía

--Hola Kaoru! Oye no molestes, si fuiste tú quien me ha empujado--protestó alegre la ojiverde

--Sí, tienes razón, lo siento

Ambos se sonrieron mientras Shaoran no podía evitar fruncir el ceño y cerrar el puño con fuerza

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Con inerte me refiero a quieta, inactiva, inmóvil; sé que lo pueden imaginar pero es que al leer INERTE generalmente lo primero en lo que se piensa es muerta así que…._

_Hola! Nos volvemos a ver, hace poco que actualicé así que por favor no me reclamen por la extensión del capi_

_El fragmento de la canción que utilicé pertenece al Soundtrack "Start of something new" de la película High School Musical de Disney, como ven no solo me gusta por su ritmo (a Erika le salen estrellitas en los ojos, tipo Tomoyo), también…ya saben Eriol es inglés, la canción es en inglés…me atraparon! Puse ese fragmento de la canción porque me fascina pero también me pareció que la letra iba acorde con el momento, debido a que si les soy sincera les diré que, al menos en mi fic, ni Tomoyo ni Eriol se habían enamorado nunca de verdad, sabemos que Eriol siempre fue un enigmático y que la verdad no tenía tiempo más que para causar pequeños obstáculos a los demás… así que ninguno había sentido nunca ese amor con locura (ay ya me puse cursi) que Tomoyo aún no acepta. Espero no haberme equivocado_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews**:--- **_**_Katsumi00__---__Lunita Kinomoto_****_---__evisakura_****_---__lokurashiphop_****_---saku-li14_**

_Nos vemos pronto y perdonen tan largas notas_


	8. Celos, celos y más celos

_Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las CLAMP, no a mí_

--Chicos, este es mi amigo Kaoru--presentó Sakura mientras todos le saludaban y este hacía lo mismo…pero al llegar a Shaoran este le dirigió una mirada de hielo y apenas si le dijo algo…mientras Mei Ling solo le miraba tímidamente, a decir verdad el joven no estaba nada, nada mal…

--Bueno, Sakura, debo irme pues tengo algo de prisa, pero te veré pronto?--preguntó el joven dirigiéndose a la castaña, quien no hacía más que sonreír

--Claro que sí, Kaoru. Fue un gusto verte, que tal si nos vemos por la tarde?--preguntó amablemente mientras Shaoran seguía arrinconado e histérico--llámame a mi teléfono celular--agregó mientras le daba el número. Entonces Kaoru se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y eso…

Eso era el colmo! Shaoran a penas contenía las ganas de caerle a golpes al chino mientras este se alejaba con evidente prisa

--Maldito aprovechado--masculló entre dientes Shaoran, sin que nadie más pudiera oírlo, pero solo Tomoyo y Eriol notaron que estaba apretando su puño derecho con tal fuerza…

--Bueno, vamos--sugirió Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

--Quien era ese tipo?--preguntó Shaoran, haciendo que su intento de parecer desinteresado fuera realmente patético

--Ese "tipo" es un amigo que me ayudó mucho, y se llama Kaoru Sue--respondió Sakura algo enojada

--Y cuando lo conociste?-- estaba indignado, el sujeto ese le había "ayudado mucho" ¿en qué?

--Pues hace dos o tres días--respondió tranquilamente sin percatarse aún de los muy evidentes celos del ambarino

--Hace tan poco y el sujeto ése es un gran amigo?--casi gritó, sin poder contenerse; lo que realmente hizo enojar a Sakura

--Sí, el es una excelente persona, además de que me apoyó cuando lo necesité, y realmente me molesta que te dirijas a él como "ése sujeto" y más aún que quieras controlar mi vida social, ese NO es tu problema--le respondió en el mismo tono mientras retomaba su camino, para asombro de todos los que estaban ahí

Shaoran solo volteó a mirar a otro lado un momento, pensando en cuanto había cambiado Sakura en ese tiempo, por su culpa, por que el era un idiota!

--Bueno…continuemos--dijo Yukito con su acostumbrada sonrisa, tratando de suavizar la tensión

--Claro--respondió Nakuru mientras los demás estaban pensando en lo que habían acabado de ver…

La tarde pasaba llena de tensión, practicaron todos juntos algunas técnicas de combate en duelos amistosos (por suerte ninguno de ellos tuvo que ver con Sakura vs. Shaoran, porque no sé que hubiera pasado), pero realmente ninguno estaba concentrado en lo que tenía que estar…

_--Cuando llegue Touya, esta vez no podrá resistirse a mis encantos, ay mi querido Touya estás en mis manos, ya caerás--_pensaba Nakuru sonriendo en un rincón del salón

_--Porqué me pasa esto con Eriol? Ayer sentí que la sangre se me iba del cuerpo para concentrase en mi cara cuando me dijo aquello del novio…pero, definitivamente no me puede gustar_

_--Shaoran se cree mi dueño? Es que acaso no entiende que lo de él ya fue superado…bueno, al menos eso tiene que creer el, por más que me duela no permitiré que juegue conmigo porque no tiene derecho alguno_

_--No se que me pasa, pero realmente Tomoyo me tiene pensando desde hace mucho, es muy observadora y a pesar de no tener magia alguna siempre se da cuenta de todo, creo que esa es la magia de su ser_

_--Vaya si las cosas están tensionadas aquí, no quiero ni pensar en que hubiera hecho Touya si hubiera estado presente cuando el joven Li le gritó a Sakura, pero eso no muestra nada más que una cosa…solo espero que las cosas se arreglen_

_--Ese chico Kaoru es muy apuesto, ¿Cómo habrá conocido a Sakura?_

_--Realmente ha cambiado mucho, pero no puedo esperar menos, incluso está muy sutil para lo que debería, lo que le hice no es muy agradable, como me gustaría regresar el tiempo y deshacer mi estupidez y mi miedo de decepcionar a los demás_

--Shaoran, estás escuchándome?--preguntó ya por tercera vez Azumi

--Eh? Ah si..claro, usted nos estaba hablando acerca de…la importancia de… saber usar la magia solo… cuando sea necesario defenderse…sí, eso--inventó el joven al verse en aprietos

--Por supuesto que no! Les estaba hablando sobre los conjuros y las técnicas más conocidas--corrigió la mujer severamente--creo que por hoy la clase ha terminado

Salieron bastante distraídos, cada uno ensimismado, de nuevo.

--Quieren comer algo? Podemos entrar a aquel café--preguntó Yukito sonriendo amablemente

Todos asintieron y siguieron hacia el pequeño establecimiento. Luego de ordenar, por una de las ventanas, Nakuru observó el mostrador de una tienda

--Si me disculpan, ya vuelvo--dijo mientras se ponía de pie

--Yo iré al tocador, no tardaré

--Voy contigo, Tomoyo--respondió Mei Ling

Quedaban Eriol, Sakura, Shaoran y Yukito, en ese momento, el teléfono de este último empezó a sonar

--Es Touya…permítanme un momento--pidió mientras salía

Eriol vio entonces que solo quedaban ellos tres y se inventó una excusa cualquiera para dejarlos solos.

Solos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, pero la mirada de Sakura se tornó un poco fría, intimidando a Shaoran, que nunca la había visto observar a nadie de ese modo

--Sabes? Bueno…lo de antes, yo…siento mucho haberme comportado como me comporté--dijo Shaoran

Sakura entonces guió su mirada a él, se veía sinceramente arrepentido y ¡hasta le pedía disculpas! Tal vez no habría sido para tanto…

--Disculpa aceptada--le respondió ella esbozando una sonrisa, antes de darse cuenta de que lo había hecho

Nuevamente, sus miradas estaban fijas en el otro, esta vez sin retirarla tan fácilmente.

_**Dicen que el tiempo es el mejor remedio para olvidar,  
dicen que no hay mal que dure cien años y no es verdad  
dicen que del odio al amor solamente un paso hay,  
y aunque lo intento mil veces no puedo dejarte de amar**_

Sus pies se rozaron levemente bajo la mesa, y ambos se sonrojaron descontroladamente

_--Es hermosa, sencillamente hermosa_

_**Dicen que la distancia es el olvido y a mi me da igual,  
porque por mas que me alejo en mi mente te escondes y estas  
(enloqueciéndome)  
Dicen y dicen frases sin sentido y están tan mal,  
porque no saben, porque no han sentido el dolor de amar**_

Solo la miraba atentamente, la estudiaba, en su pensamiento solo estaba ella:

_**Y aunque todo lo que dice la gente suena verdad,  
no hay mas verdad que la soledad que siento cuando no estas  
(te necesito)...  
Porque sin ti nada tiene sentido, y a ti te da igual,  
porque no sabes, tu nunca has sentido el dolor de amar.**_

Una vez más, los latidos de sus corazones estaban muy rápidos, estaban realmente nerviosos al ver al otro…que a su vez observaba con sumo cuidado y atención

_**Cuando no se puede olvidar  
y los días se hacen grises  
como las noches ya que el sueño nunca llega  
no se cuando volverás...**_

Tal vez, solo tal vez si no hubieran tenido la mesa de por medio, sus labios se hubieran unido; pero las oportunidades no son eternas. El mesero se encontraba frente a ellos con las órdenes de todos.

--Gra-gracias--susurró Sakura mientras el hombre se retiraba, y Mei Ling junto con Tomoyo, llegaban

Sobre la mesa estaban 4 capuchinos especiales para Yukito, Tomoyo, Eriol y Nakuru, 3 tazas de té verde para Shaoran, Sakura y Mei Ling, acompañados de algunos panecillos.

Aguardaron a que alguien más llegara, hasta que llegaron Eriol y Nakuru, pasados pocos minutos más, empezaron a comer viendo que todo se enfriaba

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------**_

--Bueno? Hola Touya, que tal?--había saludado Yukito por teléfono

**--Hola Yuki! Bien y tu?--**preguntó

--Igual, las cosas marchan…eh…bien--respondió con una gotita en la cabeza

**--Y que hay de las cartas?--**interrogó interesado

--Bueno, estamos investigando el conjuro, la madre del joven Li por un lado, el joven Li y su prima por otro, mientras los demás buscamos en otras fuentes antiguas

**--Ya veo, tú investigas junto con Sakura y ese tal Hiraguisawa verdad?**

--Si, y también con Nakuru

El joven del otro lado de la línea no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la mención de Akizuki, aunque no sabía si era bueno o malo…

**--Pero todos están bien? Acaso las cosas están tan normales_--_**cuestionó el hermano mayor de Sakura

--Bueno sí, todos estamos bien pero…las cosas no han sido tan normales

Y le contó el suceso de la aparición de la carta VIENTO durante las clases de Azumi

**--Qué rayos! Pero mi hermana está bien?**

--Claro que sí, afortunadamente todo esto no pasó a mayores--explicó Tsukishiro con calma

**--Pero..Sakura, es decir, ese monstruo--**se corrigió--**no puede exponerse a ello, es muy peligroso.**

--No te preocupes, todos estaremos pendientes de ella, YO estaré pendiente de ella. Además a su alrededor hay muchos que la protegen como Hiraguisawa y Li--murmuró el joven de cabellos grisáceos antes de darse cuenta de su última frase

--**Ese sujeto chino! No recuerdas cómo la trataba cuando era tan solo una niña? No puede depender de él! Allí no hay quien la cuide, tú cedes mucho; demasiado**

--Entonces qué propones, Touya?--preguntó, imaginando la respuesta

--**Iré a Hong Kong, de igual manera hemos finalizado semestre, así que estaré allí mañana.**

--Supongo que sí, te esperaré en el aeropuerto

--**Allí nos veremos, te llamaré para darte la hora. Hasta pronto Yuki**

--Hasta mañana, Touya

----------------------------------------------------------

--Finalmente llegaste Yukito--le dijo Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa--estábamos esperando, pero tu capuchino se enfrió, así que pedimos otro y unos cuantos panecillos más

--Muchas gracias pequeña Sakura! Lamento o haber llegado pronto pero estaba hablando con Touya, vendrá mañana a Hong Kong

Shaoran puso una expresión de fastidio imposible de ocultar, mientras los ojos de Nakuru se abrían llenos de alegría y los demás solo sonreían

--En serio mi hermano vendrá mañana? Pero no tiene que estudiar

--Ya ha terminado semestre, además que estaba muy preocupado por ti pero…no le digas que yo te dije por favor--pidió el joven mientras ajustaba sus anteojos

Un sonido les interrumpió, pertenecía al celular de Sakura, esta lo abrió e inmediatamente vio de quien se trataba y sonrió

--Hola Kaoru! Que gusto me da oírte

Shaoran frunció el ceño, lo que faltaba, ahora ese sujeto llamando

**--Bueno Sakura, también me alegra escucharte. Como has estado?**

--Pues muy bien, precisamente estoy aquí con mis amigos en el café "Yokohama", deseas venir?

**--La verdad me gustaría que nos pudiéramos ver…no sé, en algún lugar distinto. Qué te parece si nos reunimos con tus amigos y vamos a bailar?**--propuso amablemente…en otras circunstancias le hubiera gustado ir solo con Sakura, pero realmente había alguien más a quien quería ver

A Sakura le encantó la idea, TODOS estarían en el mismo lugar, ella con Kaoru. Entonces puso su mano en el teléfono dispuesta a preguntarle a los demás

--Chicos, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a bailar?--preguntó

--A…bailar?--interrogó Tomoyo

--Claro, Yukito puede ir en plan de amigos con Nakuru, Shaoran y Mei Ling por supuesto, Kaoru y yo-------

--Y yo total y patéticamente sola, no me agrada tanto la idea--comentó Tomoyo

--Me estás ignorando, Tomoyo?--preguntó Eriol, bajando levemente sus lentes y mirando fijamente a la de ojos amatistas

--Lo siento mucho Eriol--se disculpó, y es que de verdad no había pensado en el joven--claro que me gustaría ir contigo

El solo sonrió

--Bien todo arreglado Kaoru, nos veremos en una hora, te parece?--preguntó al teléfono

**--Claro que sí, pasaré por ti y tus amigos en donde?**

--En aquel parque de la otra vez? No está muy lejos de donde viven unos amigos--explicó mientras los demás entendían que se refería a la Mansión Li

**--Perfecto, hasta entonces**

--Nos vemos--se despidió mientras sonreía, mirando exclusivamente a Shaoran

_--Como si no fuera suficiente con sentirla tan lejos, ahora tendré que verla junto a ese tipo, mientras yo voy en plan de novios con mi prima…todo armado por ella_

…………………………………………………………………………………__

Como siempre, todos los amigos de Sakura se encontraban juntos, en la Mansión Li; solo que esta vez las mujeres estaban arriba, en la recámara de Mei Ling, mientras los hombres las esperaban -desde hacía mucho tiempo-- abajo, en la sala

--Bueno, a mí me parece que has quedado muy bien--afirmó Mei Ling luego de maquillar a Sakura, que ya estaba más "amable"

--Sí Sakura, definitivamente has quedado hermosa, lástima que no pueda llevar mi cámara, luces adorable

u.uU

Ya todas estaban listas, bajaron para alivio de los hombres que estaban algo aburridos y Sakura llamó a Kaoru, quien estaba esperando ya en el parque

--Hola Kaoru!--exclamó efusivamente la joven mientras se acercaba y recibía gustosa un abrazo

La luna caía sobre todos en el enorme parque, e iluminaba específicamente a cierto joven de ojos ámbares, casi literalmente llenos de fuego

_Hola! Bueno, aquí me tienen de nuevo; un capítulo un poco más largo, me han pedido en 2 ocasiones extender mis capítulos, "Al lector lo que pida" así que prometo mayor extensión la próxima vez_

_La canción usada en la escena SakuraxShaoran se llama "Dicen" y es interpretada por Juan Fernando Velasco, ¿Qué opinan de ella? Diganmelo en sus rr ¿quieren?_

_Es extraño, pues en Colombia son las 11:35 p.m, y pensar que hace unas horas no tenía más que una página, llámenme loca, mejor me iré a dormir_

_Muchas gracias a: _**_Lunita Kinomoto_****_---dianazul---juchiz---_****_Katsumi00_****_---_****_evisakura_****_---Kathy_**


	9. Un beso lleno de falsedad

_Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP, los que en este fic puedan aparecer son usados sin ánimo de lucro…etc etc_

* * *

--Ahora si podré presentarte a mis amigos--le dijo Sakura contenta 

--Me encantaría

Así presentó a Yukito, Nakuru, Eriol, Tomoyo; pero una vez llegó a Shaoran…

--Este es…Li Shaoran…--señaló sin mucha seguridad, evitando presentarlo como un amigo

--Mucho gusto Li--le saludó haciendo una reverencia, pero el aludido le lanzó una mirada helada

--Ehh…y esta es Mei Ling, la prima y prometida de Li

--Mei Ling--repitió para sí antes de acercarse y quedarse mirándola

--Este…ehh…Gusto en conocerte--balbuceó la joven mientras le miraba atentamente

--Igualmente, señorita--respondió con una sonrisa

--Bueno…y a donde iremos?--preguntó Sakura sin darse cuenta de que interrumpía el intercambio de miradas entre los jóvenes

--Permítanme llevarlos a un sitio que me recomendaron, queda cerca de aquí

Todos asintieron y algunos minutos después se encontraban ya frente a un pequeño edificio, con apariencia normal, no muy feo ni muy lujoso.

Al entrar se sentaron en agrupaciones pequeñas: Yukito y Nakuru, Eriol y Tomoyo, Kaoru, Mei Ling, Sakura y Shaoran en una mesa más grande.

Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraban sentados frente a frente, sin decir nada, solo mirando a cualquier otro lado menos al otro, repentinamente se sentían extrañamente intimidados, como un par de niños. Así que pidieron unas bebidas y siguieron conservando el silencio

Mientras tanto Yukito y Nakuru conversaban sobre la situación a la que se enfrentaban, bastante preocupados

Y por último, en la mesa más grande se sentía una terrible tensión, Sakura y Shaoran se miraban fijamente mientras Kaoru y Mei Ling hacían lo mismo, de repente les parecía que el otro era extremadamente atractivo.

Extremadamente.

--Ehhh….quieres bailar--preguntó Eriol para romper la barrera de silencio

--Ah? Ah si claro--respondió ella mientras aceptaba la mano del joven y pasaban a la pista

La canción era una balada, bailaban lentamente al suave ritmo de la música, mientras las luces pasaban una y otra vez frente a ellos, haciéndolos contemplarse mutuamente

Mientras tanto, desde su silla, Nakuru empezaba a cantar pequeñas estrofas de la canción moviéndose lentamente

--Quieres bailar?--le preguntó Yukito al ver que ella no paraba de moverse

--Me moría por hacerlo--respondió ella sonriendo

Entre tanto…

--Permiso…yo debo ir…al tocador--inventó la joven de ojos verdes, tratando de evadir a los otros tres jóvenes, quienes hasta entonces había pedido una bebida cada uno, pero continuaban callados observándose

Sakura se puso de pie y se dirigió a los servicios, la situación quedó igual que antes, aunque esta vez Shaoran empezó a mirar a todos lados y a ninguno, sin centrarse en algún punto.

--Iré a la barra por una bebida--dijo de repente, encontrando como excusa que su vaso ya estaba vacío

Se dirigió al lugar antes dicho, pasando con dificultad entre los que se encontraban disfrutando de la música en la pista, se sentó junto a la barra y pidió algo; entonces la vio y detalló su ropa, cosa que hasta ahora no había hecho, estaba del lado de la entrada…sus ojos verdes curiosamente inexpresivos, su largo cabello castaño ondeando tras de sí, llevaba pantalón ceñido beige, y blusa blanca ceñida que contrastaba con su piel de un color indescriptible, perfecto

--Pero…Sakura? Que hace allí? No iría al tocador?--susurró para sí mismo, mientras la castaña le sonreía y se le acercaba con una sonrisa y pasos ¿seductores?

Sin embargo….había algo distinto en ella, no tenía esos movimientos naturalmente felinos que la hacían ver….¡un momento¿Movimientos felinos? Realmente era absurdo

--Hola--le susurró al oído una vez llegó

--Sakura?--le preguntó tratando de alejarse de ella

La joven se acercó peligrosamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y de repente tomó su rostro en esas pequeñas manos y lo besó suavemente

Los sentidos de Shaoran no respondían. ¿Lo estaba besando? Parecía un sueño, inconscientemente empezó a corresponder el beso hasta que realmente logró conectar su cerebro al resto de su cuerpo y la alejó de sí

_**---------------**_

Sakura había estado en el tocador arreglando un poco su maquillaje para quemar el tiempo, hasta que decidió que ya era prudente salir. Cruzó el corredor y vio entonces el ruidoso lugar lleno de gente, del otro lado…estaba él, mirando fijamente un punto; Sakura dirigió su mirada allí y entonces la vio. Una mujer ¡exactamente igual a ella! Vestida con la misma ropa, con la misma apariencia! Y además, lo estaba besando¿Quién rayos era esa?

Se acercó con pasos ágiles hacia ellos y notó que el ambarino había roto el beso y se había quedado pasmado. Sakura tomó el hombro de la silueta idéntica a ella mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, y entonces recordó

Era la presencia de una carta Clow, y no podía ser más que "Espejo". La silueta falsa le miró aterrada mientras de repente soltaba una sonrisa y salía corriendo, pasando por donde estaban las mesas de los demás, que -especialmente Kaoru- miraban asombrados a la copia exactamente igual que Sakura

--Espera!--gritó la ojiverde pasando con dificultad y llamando la atención de quienes estaban bailando; la canción que tocaban se terminó, así que todos vieron a la silueta falsa de Sakura, que literalmente se desvaneció en el aire, dejando a todos desconcertados

--Será mejor que nos vallamos--sugirió Eriol

Nadie dijo nada más, ni siquiera Kaoru preguntó nada; solo salieron cada uno al lugar donde vivían, aturdidos por lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo, tanto Sakura como Nakuru, Eriol y Shaoran sabían que se trataba de la carta espejo

…**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

Mei Ling estaba acostada sobre su cama, pensando en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior luego de que Sakura y Shaoran la hubieran dejado a solas con Kaoru

…**Flash Back…**

El joven de ojos oscuros le miraba fijamente, concentrado contemplándole al igual que ella lo hacía con él. Ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio entonces pero, en algún momento tenían que hablar…

--Y cómo conociste a Sakura?--preguntó Mei Ling tímidamente

--La conocí una noche hace poco, la encontré en la calle…bueno, la verdad nos encontramos…pues es que venía corriendo y sin darse cuenta se estrelló contra mí, estaba llorando y por eso fuimos al parque a sentarnos; no soportaba verla llorar.

Mei Ling sintió que un leve sentimiento de celos se apoderaba de ella

--Ya veo--atinó a responder una vez Kaoru se quedó callado

--Y desde cuando estás comprometida con TU PRIMO?-- le preguntó él, con un leve tono de reproche en su voz

--Desde que mi tía así lo decidió; cuando éramos niños, estuvimos comprometidos pero Shaoran viajó a Japón, conoció a Sakura, se enamoraron así que dejamos eso de laso. Hasta hace unos años a mi familia se le ocurrió juntarnos de nuevo

--Sakura y Shaoran estaban enamorados? Pero entonces porqué hay tan poca confianza entre ellos?--preguntó tratando de explicarse porque la ojiverde le había dicho Li y no Shaoran

--Por lo mismo de nuestro compromiso, Sakura se sintió muy mal cuando se enteró de todo. Y no era para menos.--explicó Mei Ling un poco enojada porque Kaoru no paraba de preguntar por la joven japonesa

--Ya veo. Pero porqué el compromiso fue entre ustedes dos, me refiero a que siendo primos quieren casarlos en vez de casar a Li con otra persona; porqué no Sakura?

--Bueno…es un poco difícil de explicar--titubeó Mei Ling

Kaoru le lanzó una mirada llena de celos me disimulados, celos que ella no pudo identificar, pero si sentía la tensión en el ambiente

…**Fin del Flash Back…**

Había que empezar porque apenas los habían presentado y ya sentían celos? Era completamente absurdo. Desde su cama Mei Ling echó un suspiro al aire.

**Mas tarde **

Se encontraban, ya por tercera o cuarta vez esperando en el aeropuerto, Sakura y sus amigos (N/A Bueno eso suena muy heroico, mas bien estaban Sakura y su pueblo, medio Japón, media Inglaterra y media China, solo faltaba Kaoru y los peluches esos XDDDD…ya, lo siento, lo siento)

Una voz anunció la llegada de un vuelo desde Japón, todos se pusieron frente a la puerta indicada, a la espera de la llegada de Touya Kinomoto. De pronto, un hombre de unos 23 o 24 años, cabello oscuro y gestos bruscos pero igualmente apuesto se acercó hacia ellos

--Hermano!--exclamó emocionada Sakura mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo, con la mala suerte de que antes de llegar, tropezó con un papel del suelo y cayó encima de él

--Más cuidado, monstruo; a este paso me aplastarás--le dijo él, burlonamente mientras hacía que ésta se alejara con el puño apretado

--Ayyyyy Touya! Que alegría que llegaste!--gritó escandalosa Nakuru mientras se colgaba de su cuello, tal como lo hacía 6 años atrás

El joven no pudo disimular su sonrisa, no dijo nada; solo dejó que la atractiva mujer de cabello rojizo continuara colgada de él.

Entonces vio a los demás, saludó a Yuki, a su prima Tomoyo, a ese "niño" extraño Hiraguisawa, pero ahí estaban, el mocoso y su prima; no tenía nada en contra de la muchachita de voz un tanto chillona pero ése!

Empezó entonces una especie de "batalla" entre Shaoran y Touya, sus miradas eran realmente intimidantes n.nU

--Ehh bueno Touya que tal si vamos al hotel para que te registres?--preguntó Yukito procurando disipar la tensión

--Me parece fabuloso, podrían ir tú, Yukito y Nakuru--sugirió Sakura intentando deshacerse de su hermano para no tener que pegarle un pisotón en cuanto soltara una de sus burlas

Así hicieron pese a protestas de Touya, cuando Nakuru se lo pidió no dijo nada más; mientras los demás partían a la Academia.

Nuevamente la tarde había pasado tan monótona como siempre, y aunque Sakura ya se sentía mejor puesto que había vuelto a asimilar su magia y la estaba manejando mucho mejor, se sentía igual de aburrida y preocupada.

Por otra parte, quienes estaban allí como acompañantes (era el caso de Mei Ling, Eriol y Tomoyo) estaban bastante callados, ya que las lecciones de Aang no les permitían hablar….aunque tampoco les apetecía mucho.

Ya había terminado la clase cuando se disponían a irse, entonces el teléfono de Sakura sonó

--Diga?--preguntó desganada, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de ver quien era

--**Hola Sakura**--saludó una voz tranquila del otro lado de la línea

La aludida vio entonces que a su alrededor estaban todos y que, especialmente Shaoran, la miraba extrañado

--Hola Kaoru! Como estás? A que debo el placer de oírte

El ambarino que estaba muy cerca de Sakura y atento a la conversación volteó a mirar a otro lado, prácticamente con fuego en sus ojos

**--Bien. Me preguntaba si vendrías conmigo a tomar algo o algo así?**

--Porqué no? Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte ¿sabes? Lo de ayer…bueno tiene una explicación--dijo Sakura, dispuesta a contarle todo sobre ella antes de que la creyeran un fenómeno; y por supuesto también para ver la reacción de quien alguna vez fue su novio

**--Estoy seguro de que sí. Nos vemos en el café Mao Tsang; queda en el Parque Central de Hong Kong?**

--Sí he pasado por allí. En media hora te parece bien?--preguntó

**--Perfecto, nos vemos.-**-Respondió en japonés, como siempre lo había hecho con Sakura y los demás--**zai jian**(1)--agregó, dejando a Kinomoto totalmente perdida

La joven colgó el teléfono con una bien fingida sonrisa

--Le contarás todo a ese sujeto que acabas de conocer?--preguntó Shaoran al borde de la histeria, tratando de controlarse

--Número uno: te he dicho varias veces que es KAORU! Número dos: no lo acabo de conocer y Número tres: confío en él mucho más que en OTRAS personas--le dijo cortante enfatizando en la palabra "otras", cosa que hizo que él se alejara sin decir nada más

Así, sin más se fue. Dejándolos a todos asombrados pero no más que a ella misma. Esas peleas se estaban volviendo constantes y ya hasta le daba miedo que se convirtieran en un círculo vicioso porque esa era la única forma que tenía actualmente para relacionarse con Shaoran.

Agitó su cabeza un par de veces y se sentó en una de las sillas del café a esperar, asombrosamente había llegado temprano, pero no pasó mucho antes de que llegara el joven

--Hola--le saludó este mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse

--Hola Kaoru--le respondió ella

Ordenaron un par de tazas de té y Sakura recordó lo dicho por Shaoran; y de alguna manera era cierto, no se conocían, por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo era verdad; así que le preguntó un poco por su vida

--Bueno…mi padre tiene una empresa multinacional de autos, vive en Japón y es por eso que yo aprendí este idioma (2), ya que su madre era japonesa, pero su padre chino…por eso mi apellido es Sue, pero a mi papá siempre le gustaron los nombres japoneses, y decidió llamarme Kaoru. Mi mamá vive con mi papá en Japón, se mudaron allí cuando yo tenía 13 años, aún así yo preferí quedarme en Hong Kong, aquí nací.--anotó--Pero cuéntame un poco de tu vida, Sakura

--Bueno, yo nací en Japón, toda mi niñez la viví en Tomoeda, junto a mi papá y mi hermano mayor. Mi papá es arqueólogo y ocupa un puesto muy importante en la universidad de Tomoeda…mi hermano está estudiando medicina y yo periodismo. Fui muy feliz pese a que mi mamá falleció cuando yo era muy pequeña.

--Porque dices que fuiste?

--Déjalo, son cosas que no vienen al caso pero…a los diez años pasó algo insólito….pues algo increíble…

Y entonces le contó: le dijo desde el día en que encontró el libro hasta el conjuro que ahora debía adivinar y usar, no dejó de lado ni un solo detalle, ni el de la carta sellada, aunque al contarlo un rubor cubría sus mejillas…mas adelante hasta contó lo de Shaoran y Mei Ling, eso le sirvió para desahogar lo que tenía adentro

_--Así que es verdad, el compromiso de Mei Ling con Li fue por decisión de la familia_

--Y esa es mi historia--finalizó Sakura sin respiración, ya que no había parado de hablar hasta contarle todo, mientras él solo se mostraba sinceramente asombrado

Y es que eso no era tan fácil de creer….pero le creía, las cosas tenían lógica como se las estaba contando.

--Que extraordinario! Y yo que pensé que mi vida era interesante

--Bueno…--Sakura posó sus manos sobre su nuca--lo que pasa es que-------- -- - --

Un teléfono celular una vez más interrumpiendo a alguien, esta vez era a Sakura (N/A No es por nada pero creo que estos teléfonos están conspirando, no se acuerdan de lo que pasó en el capítulo 4 con Sakura y Shaoran)

--Si?

**--Sakura tienes que venirte ya para mi casa **--dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la línea

--Qué? No puedo, estoy ocupada

**--Pero es muy importante, al parecer mi madre ya sabe cual es el conjuro que necesitas para sellar las cartas Clow! Pero no quiere decirlo si tu no estás aquí**

La joven se disculpó, y en menos de lo que pudo pensar ya estaba frente a la Mansión Li. Entró y se encontró a todos: Eriol, Tomoyo, Nakuru, Spinel, Shaoran, Mei Ling, las 4 hermanas, Kero, Yukito e incluso Touya

--Muy bien, los he mandado llamar porque finalmente he podido averiguar en qué consiste el conjuro que Sakura deberá realizar para sellar las cartas Clow de una buena vez--la voz de Ieran Li se escuchaba fuerte pero en ella había un dejo de ¿preocupación?

* * *

_(1) Me di cuenta de que nunca especifiqué eso y no quería dejar cosas volando_

_(2) zai jian adiós en chino_

_Wiiiiii hagamos fiesta! Al fin hablé un poco de Kaoru, para que conozcan un poco más del chico. Respecto a él y Mei Ling, creo que esa retrospectiva (o Flash Back) dice mucho…_

_Ayy no lo puedo creer, solo quedan por mucho 3 capítulos y esto se acaba, puede que solo sean dos! En el próximo capítulo se revelarán los pormenores y peligros que traerá el conjuro y su ejecución, no se lo pierdan (no pues, programa de TV)_

_Perdonen mis locuras…mi personalidad esta saliendo mucho jijiji_

_Dedicado a mis dos super amigas, mi MAESTRA, que ya lo sabes amiga: Lunita Kinomoto y mi super amiga Karo…Katsumi00. Saben que las quiero chicas, y somos las 3 mosqueteras!_

_Gracias a: **Juchiz---**_**_Lunita Kinomoto_****_---Katsumi00---_****_lokurashiphop_****_---mary---Kathy---_****_evisakura_****_---dianazul_**

_Perdonen las notas tan largas…ZAI JIAN!_


	10. ¿La causa o las consecuencias?

_Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen…_

**

* * *

**

La joven se disculpó, y en menos de lo que pudo pensar ya estaba frente a la Mansión Li. Entró y se encontró a todos: Eriol, Tomoyo, Nakuru, Spinel, Shaoran, Mei Ling, las 4 hermanas, Kero, Yukito e incluso Touya

--Muy bien, los he mandado llamar porque finalmente he podido averiguar en qué consiste el conjuro que Sakura deberá realizar para sellar las cartas Clow de una buena vez--la voz de Ieran Li se escuchaba fuerte pero en ella había un dejo de ¿preocupación?

--Qué tendré que hacer para acaba con todo esto señora Ieran?--preguntó Sakura intrigada pero decidida

--Pues…la verdad…es algo muy riesgoso--dijo, ésta era una de las pocas veces de su vida en que se encontraba realmente nerviosa y es que realmente apreciaba a Sakura, ella tenía un encanto muy especial e inocente (N/A: Como dijo mi amiga Lunita, que miedo ver a Ieran así br)

--Madre quiere ir al grano?--preguntó Shaoran realmente impaciente, sin notar su propio tono de voz

--Disculpa?--preguntó ella asombrada por el tono de voz alto que usó su hijo para dirigirse a ella

--Lo siento madre¿podría decirnos lo del conjuro por favor?

--Bueno…lo que sucede es que… para sellar las cartas Clow existe un conjuro muy potente, utilizado solo por los ancianos de los concilios orientales desde el principio de los tiempos para salvar en numerosas ocasiones el equilibrio de la tierra, al ser un conjuro capaz de sellar magia, representada en las cartas, es necesario que quien lo use cumpla con determinadas características, entre las que se cuenta un nivel mágico considerable, cosa que a Sakura no le falta pese a sus años sin entrenar

--Lo que quieres decir tía, es que Sakura será capaz de sellar las cartas con ese conjuro?--preguntó Mei Ling

Ieran asintió

--Entonces no hay de que preocuparse por el conjuro?--preguntó Shaoran aliviado

--Mi hermana estará bien, señora?

--Se equivocan, ambos--dijo Ieran con la voz pesada--la acción del conjuro en cuanto sea pronunciado será lanzar una especie de rayo a las cartas que las hará convertirse en su forma de combate por lo cual….en el caso de las cartas que creó Clow va a haber una excepción; una de las cards tiene la capacidad de devolver el poder que le es lanzado antes de aceptarlo cuando está en su forma original

--Espejo--susurraron Kero y Eriol al tiempo, comprendiendo lo que pasaría

--Qué hará espejo?--preguntó Sakura sin entender

--La habilidad de espejo es imitar, devolver el reflejo de lo que le envías y si tú le envías un ataque…--Kero se interrumpió

Todos quedaron horrorizados al pensar en lo que podría pasar…era lógico que espejo devolvería el ataque pero…

--Qué tan perjudicial puede ser el ataque que devuelva la carta?--preguntó Sakura

--Pues…suficiente para matar a una persona…para que alguien que recibe tal ataque sobreviva las probabilidades son prácticamente nulas--respondió Ieran preocupada

Todos quedaron asombrados, sin duda el riesgo que correría Sakura era demasiado alto para ser verdad

--Pese a las asombrosas habilidades de Sakura, lo más muy posible es que cuando el momento se dé…--la madre de Shaoran se interrumpió

--Sakura puede morir?--interrogó Shaoran, aunque ya su madre lo había dicho muy claro, esperaba recibir un no como respuesta

Pero no recibió ni un "no", ni un "si"; le bastó con ver la mirada de Ieran, de Kero y de Eriol para apretar el puño, sintiéndose totalmente impotente

Todos estaban anonadados ¿acaso no había nada que pudieran hacer? Eran personas con magia muy poderosa, era…era imposible no poder usar algo que permitiera proteger a Sakura pero…era muy cierto que la magia de Clow era muy poderosa, y que por demás, las cartas también lo eran…

--Disculpen…yo…yo debo salir--se disculpó Shaoran

--Sha…Li!--exclamó Sakura, deteniéndolo--a donde vas?--añadió después de unos segundos de consultarse a sí misma

--No importa--respondió mientras salía, seguido de ella

Se encontraban en el jardín; pero él no se había percatado de la presencia de la joven, así que solo se sentó bajo un árbol a pensar, maldiciendo a las cartas…

_--Porqué estará tan preocupado? Al fin que ni le importo_

_--Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo ¡Maldita sea! Si pudiera tomar su lugar_

De repente y sin previo aviso, una tímida y pequeña lágrima rodó por la mejilla del joven

La Card Master estaba asombrada, Shaoran llorando!

--Qué rayos te sucede?--preguntó fingiendo con algo de éxito indiferencia

El joven de ojos ámbares se limpió rápidamente la mejilla y volteó a verla, con rabia…pero no hacia ella

--Que qué me sucede, que qué me sucede?--preguntó casi a gritos…pese a que quería, no podía controlarse--me sucede que me siento inútil, maldita sea! Puedes morir por culpa de las estúpidas cartas de Clow y yo no puedo hacer nada, eso me sucede--gritó

La aludida estaba sorprendida; se quedó mirándole unos segundos con un dejo de incredulidad y luego salió corriendo.

Con mucho esfuerzo; logró controlar sus lágrimas para ir a pedirle a Tomoyo que se marcharan, ella inmediatamente aceptó mientras los demás hacía lo mismo; pero Shaoran permanecía oculto detrás de un cerezo, viendo cómo se iba

--_Porqué rayos no puedes creerme? Te es tan difícil entender cuanto te amo?_

…**A la mañana siguiente…**

--Buenos días, Tomoyo-chan--saludó Sakura en cuanto se levantó (muy temprano, por cierto) mientras tallaba sus ojos

--Hola…--le respondió ella, bastante distraída

--Qué te pasa?

--Eh? A mí? Nada--mintió

--Tomoyo, yo seré un poco distraída--comentó con una gota en la cabeza--pero no tanto…

--Bueno…la verdad es que…no sé

**Flash back**

--Sakura!--le había llamado en cuanto salió de la sala, pero ella no había respondido

Inmediatamente, la amatista salio corriendo detrás de su amiga, seguida de Eriol.

Pero en un instante, Sakura ya había salido de la casa, dejando a Tomoyo en otra ala de la misma; pocos segundos después Eriol llegó al mismo lugar

--Eriol?--preguntó Tomoyo sin voltear

--Si. ¿Por qué has salido de esa manera?

--Estoy muy preocupada, por Sakura y por lo que pueda pasar; siempre tuve un mal presentimiento pero…ahora mis pequeñas sospechas se confirman; y sé que lo que puede pasar es terrible…

El joven de anteojos se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos, para sorpresa de ella, que no tardó en sonrojarse

--Yo también estoy preocupado--susurró el joven luego de separarse de ella, no antes sin ambos mirarse y sentir como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo--pero si nos portamos así, Sakura también se preocupará; además yo sé que ella estará bien…confío en ella

Inevitablemente Tomoyo empezó a llorar, lo que enterneció profundamente a Eriol e hizo que con suavidad le limpiara la lágrima

--No llores…tus ojos son demasiado hermosos…por favor no llores--suplicó el inglés

Un momento¿suplicó? Si por algo se caracterizaba Eriol era por ser enigmático, y de alguna extraña manera, distante, misterioso…pero ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando¿Qué extraño efecto tenía Tomoyo en él? Nunca se había sentido así; si bien era cierto que había tenido algunas novias, nunca se había sentido así, tan…extraño.

--Yo se que lo que dices es verdad, y creo profundamente en Sakura pero…ese no es el problema; el problema es que me duele saber que mi mejor amiga está en peligro, y además que no es feliz; tu sabes...por lo de Shaoran.

Nuevamente las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero esta vez ella llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y lo limpió, luego, Eriol tomó esas pequeñas manos y les dio un tierno beso

--Escucha…yo…yo creo que será mejor que me vaya--dijo después, para salir inmediatamente de la mansión

La nívea solo asintió

**Fin del flash back**

--Pero porqué Eriol se iría tan repentinamente? Tendría algo que hacer?--preguntó inocentemente la castaña

Tomoyo se fue de espaldas por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo

_--Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán_--pensaba mientras soltaba una risita

--Oye de que te ríes?--preguntó Sakura haciendo pucheros infantiles

--Lo mejor será que me bañe…

**

* * *

Nakuru despertó repentinamente, y solo hubo un pensamiento en su mente: _Touya_**Nakuru despertó repentinamente, y solo hubo un pensamiento en su mente: 

Inmediatamente se levantó, tomó el teléfono privado de su habitación y se puso de pie en la cama…y empezó a saltar tratando de decidir si hacer la llamada o no (N/A A mi no me miren, la chica tiene complejo de canguro o de cabra…es la única explicación que encuentro para que recién levantada se ponga a saltar sobre el colchón)

--Bueno…yo se que no podrá resistirse a mis encantos; además…tengo que tentarlo a que esté conmigo, siempre es muy posesivo ¿no? Al menos con Sakura; aunque eso no lo hace menos serio, creo que Tsukishiro es el único capaz de aguantarlo; pero es tan lindo…¡ya sé!

Sin pensarlo más, marcó a la recepción, averiguó el número del teléfono de la habitación de Touya y marcó

**--¿Si?**

--Hola mi querido Touya!--saludó efusivamente

**--Akizuki?**

--Nakuru

**--Buenos días, Akizuki**--le saludó fríamente aunque tal vez no era tan molesto que le llamara……¿que tonterías estaba pensando! Sí que era molesto

--Cómo estás?

--**Aja…qué quieres?**

--Bueno yo me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo…

**--A las 6:30 de la mañana?**

--No, bueno…esteee yo…quiero decir, más tarde

**--Lo siento, estoy ocupado**

--Todo el día?--preguntó la castaña…sabía que Touya no aceptaría inmediatamente, pero su plan no fallaría

­­**--Todo el año**--respondió él

--Bueno…que lástima pero supongo que entonces tendré que ir sola de compras…pese a aquellos rumores de que últimamente los ladrones andan a todas horas en la calle. Quizá encuentre a alguien que me acompañe, tal vez algún guapo joven chino--comentó con gesto audaz

**--No! Quiero decir, espera ¿a que horas dijiste?**

La joven sonrió

--A las 11, guapo!

**--Bien…supongo que te acompañaré. Hasta luego--**musitó secamente

--Adiós

Mientras Nakuru seguía saltando como loca en su cuarto, Touya estaba pensativo ¿porqué rayos había aceptado?

**Algunas horas después…**

Sakura había estado desayunando en el restaurante del hotel; justo cuando salía, se encontró con Eriol.

--Buenos días, Sakura--saludó alegremente el joven

--Hola Eriol--respondió ella con una sonrisa

--Disculpa…tu sabes dónde está Tomoyo?--preguntó intrigado

--Ah? Si claro, está en nuestro cuarto. Sabes cual es ¿no?

--Gracias. Tengo cosas que hablar con ella

Luego de que se despidieran, Sakura se quedó pensativa…¿No era que Eriol iría a desayunar? Pero si se había dirigido hacia el ascensor. La gente si que estaba extraña.

Llegó a la habitación y encontró sobre la cama una nota con la delicada caligrafía de Tomoyo:

_"Sakura-chan:_

_Salí a desayunar, creo que tengo algo de que hablar con alguien… por favor no me esperes para el almuerzo. Te llamaré al celular o llegaré a la Academia. Tienes que ir ¿no?_

_Saludos _

_Tomoyo"_

Las cosas sí que eran extrañas. Un momento…Eriol y Tomoyo? Entonces era eso! De seguro irían a desayunar juntos. Y decían que ella era despistada.

………………

Bueno, Tomoyo se había ido, se sentía muy preocupada y faltaban más de 5 horas para que tuviera que ir a la Academia, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba hablar con alguien…tomó su teléfono celular y marcó un número; quedó de encontrarse con Kaoru en el café de siempre

--Hola Sakura!--le saludó él con una sonrisa

--Hola, Kaoru…--respondió ella

--Qué sucede? Te noto distraída…más que siempre--observó con una gota en la cabeza mientras se sentaba

--Bueno…es que ya sé qué tengo que hacer para acabar con todos los problemas de las cartas y poder volver a mi país--respondió, siendo muy directa

--En serio?--preguntó interesado--pero no te veo muy feliz

La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro y le contó los sucesos del día anterior, omitiendo su encuentro con Shaoran, obviamente

--Lamento escuchar eso, Sakura…pero a pesar de todo, estoy seguro de que tu eres una persona muy poderosa y serás capaz de enfrentar cualquier reto--comentó sinceramente

--Gracias Kaoru…gracias por que en ti puedo encontrar alguien en quien confiar

--Eres una persona con un corazón muy grande.

La ojiverde sonrió

--Oye…disculpa pero ¿tú tienes el número telefónico de Mei Ling?--preguntó

--Sí, claro, mira este es el número--respondió mientras le pasaba un papel

--Muchas gracias Sakura!

**

* * *

Estaban sentados frente a frente "desayunando" (si se le puede decir "desayunar" cuando no haces más que mirar a una persona)**

--Escucha Tomoyo--dijo al fin Eriol, rompiendo el silencio

--Si?

El joven tragó saliva

--No sé que está pasando pero…en estos últimos días te has vuelto una persona muy importante para mí, no sé cómo ni desde cuándo pero…algo me pasa que no te sales de mi mente

La nívea escuchaba en silencio, asombrada

--Puede parecer absurdo--continuó--pero nunca me había pasado esto, Tomoyo yo…yo te quiero

**

* * *

El timbre de la mansión sonó, poco después una mujer en uniforme fue a buscar a Shaoran**

-Joven Xiao Lang lo buscan en la puerta

--Quién es?--preguntó con desgano

--Es la señorita Sakura Kinomoto

Sin escuchar más, bajó ágilmente las escaleras y…allí estaba ella

--Escucha Li…Shaoran, tengo que hablar contigo

**

* * *

_Konnichiwa! Perdonen la tardanza, estoy muy apenada, en serio!_**

_Respecto a MLxK…paciencia. NxT ella está loca…pero ya verán que pasará. ExT jejeje pues puse esfuerzo en ellos, admiradores de esta parejita espero les haya gustado y SxS sin palabras…mejor díganlas ustedes_

_Últimamente me ha dado por actualizar a extrañas horas de la noche pero hoy hay una razón especial: son las 00 horas del 10 de octubre de 2006…feliz cumpleaños katsumi! Este es un pequeño regalo de cumple; los avances exclusivos no era suficientes y aunque no llevaba más de una página, aquí está_

_Para quienes habían leído el original, quiero que sepan que no estoy muy contenta con algunas partes de esto, mi idea era reeditar, no reinventar pero…como sabrán se me ha borrado el original, así que puse todo mi esfuerzo pero…_

_Como sea, gracias por los reviews a: __lokurashiphop__--- Kathy--- __Katsumi00__--- __Lunita Kinomoto_

_Me despido, pues ya tengo sueño y estas notas están largas _

_Matta Ne!_


	11. Confesiones evasiones y un letal ataque

_Adivinen que! Actualicé **(no, enserio? Si no nos dices no nos damos cuenta**) bueno si como sea, ayer sábado me dieron ganas de escribir así que ahí lo tienen, disfrútenlo!_

_Sakura Card Captor pertenece a las CLAMP y mi uso sobre este es totalmente y completamente sin ánimo de lucro _

* * *

--Escucha Li…Shaoran, tengo que hablar contigo

--Claro…sigue--respondió el ambarino extrañado

La castaña siguió hasta la sala, se sentó y tomó aire…

--Bueno…yo quería decirte que…yo…es decir tu…bueno…mira yo quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer

--De qué hablas?-- preguntó él fingiendo no saber nada

--Tu sabes…bueno…lamento haberme ido ayer, así tan de repente

--Descuida…--respondió él, quien hasta el momento había permanecido de pie, sentándose al lado de ella.

El silencio se hizo presente, les bastaba con mirase fijamente a los ojos, la mirada de ambos expresaba dolor, y la de Shaoran especialmente frustración

**_Déjame decir que te amo  
No como lo dicen tantos  
No por presumir de poeta  
Consciente estoy que no soy tu meta  
Solo quiero que sepas que te amo. _**

Déjame decir que te amo  
Es mi corazón quien te habla  
No estoy inventando un cuento  
Ni te ofrezco todo el firmamento  
Solo quiero que sepas que te amo

--Shaoran yo….

**_Déjame decir que te amo  
Después yo podré marcharme  
No quiero comprometerte  
Se muy bien que no puedo tenerte  
Solo quiero que entiendas que te amo_**

--Qué sucede?--preguntó el ambarino al ver que Sakura titubeaba

--Sabes? Yo quería hablar contigo de otra cosa…--dijo finalmente Sakura, dispuesta a hablar con él abiertamente de sus sentimientos…necesitaba saber porqué no se había enfrentado a su familia, necesitaba respuestas

--Dime

Pero ella no respondió, se quedó mirándole fijamente…podría perderse en esos ojos color ámbar días enteros…segundos después reaccionó, y fue entonces cuando notó la evidente cercanía que había en sus rostros, máximo estaban a unos 8 centímetros de distancia. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta tal punto? No tenía la más mínima idea.

**_Déjame  
Acortar la distancia  
Desahogar mis ansias  
Déjame  
Ser algo valiente  
Y besarte de repente_**

"**DÉJAME DECIR QUE TE AMO"**

**RICARDO ARJONA**

En un segundo, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones, ambos cerraron los ojos y unieron sus labios en un tierno, dulce y mágico beso lleno de ése amor que tenían guardado desde hacía años, y que ahora se estaban demostrando…pero de repente

--Shaoran?--se escuchó la voz de Ieran muy cerca ¿los había visto acaso? Si era así, sería terrible, Shaoran estaba comprometido!

* * *

--Puede parecer absurdo--continuó--pero nunca me había pasado esto, Tomoyo yo…yo te quiero

La nívea se quedó paralizada, de alguna manera había presentido que algo así ocurriría pero…realmente estaba muy confundida; era cierto que sentía "cierta atracción" por Eriol, y que su nerviosismo frente a él era algo totalmente nuevo pero…hasta que punto?

--Escucha Eriol…realmente me halagan tus sentimientos pero…en este momento yo…yo no puedo darte una respuesta; yo estoy muy confundida y…

--Entiendo, Tomoyo; solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase y sin importar cuales sean tus sentimientos, yo siempre estaré contigo

La amatista sonrió, enternecida

--Gracias…si me disculpas, debo irme--le dijo, planeando irse lo más pronto posible del lugar, tenía muchas cosas en que pesar--pediré la cuenta

--Por eso no te preocupes.

Tomoyo entonces salió apresurada hacia la habitación del hotel, allí podría pensar en lo que acababa de pasar

* * *

Los jóvenes, alarmados y seguros de que la mujer estaba ahí en la sala y lo había visto todo, se separaron y la buscaron con la mirada, pero no estaba allí, afortunadamente

--Donde estás Shaoran?--preguntó la mujer

--Aquí en la sala, madre--respondió el aludido después de pasarse a otro mueble, aún aturdido

En pocos segundos la figura de la joven mujer de cabello largo apareció frente a ellos

--Oh Sakura, no sabía que estabas aquí; ¿cómo estás?

--Señora Ieran--le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y hacía una reverencia--muy bien¿y usted?

--Igualmente, querida (N/A Querida? O.o) Estaba buscando a Shaoran, ya que cada vez está más cerca la fecha de su cumpleaños, y del matrimonio con Mei Ling, y faltan aún muchos detalles…tu sabes--comentó inocente con una sonrisa

--Sí, me lo imagino--respondió la castaña mientras trataba de parecer serena--disculpe pero yo tengo que irme, creo que fue un error haber venido…hasta luego señora Ieran, adiós, LI--se despidió mientras salía rápidamente de la casa

--Que chica mas extraña--comentó Ieran--bien Shaoran, tenemos detalles que arreglar y una boda que organizar

--Si bueno madre…eso tendrá que esperar, disculpe y con su permiso--respondió él muy serio dirigiéndose a su habitación

--Vaya…estos jóvenes sí que son extraños--se dijo Ieran

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mei Ling se encontraba en su habitación, pensativa

_--Las cosas que están pasando son terribles; no puedo creer que Sakura pueda morir por causa de las cartas…ella es una persona muy amable y comprensiva; esto es totalmente injusto! Además, estoy segura de que en este momento Shaoran está sufriendo muchísimo y yo ni siquiera puede ayudarle porque no tengo poderes mágicos! Vaya inutilidad la mía…_

Mientras la joven de ojos rojizos pensaba esto, sus puños arrugaban las sábanas de su cama con fuerza, pero el sonido de su teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos

--Qué?--preguntó una vez aceptó la llamada

--**Mei Ling?--**preguntó una voz, en chino

--Ka…Kaoru?

--**Hola ¿cómo estás?**

--Supongo que bien--mintió

--**Pues no te oyes tan bien ¿sabías?**

--Lo sé.

**--Quieres que hablemos?**--preguntó el chino

--Eso creo…

**--Te parece si voy por ti a tu casa?**

--Sí, estaría bien--respondió de repente sintiéndose animada (N/A Qué extraño ¿no?)

**--Bien, en 15 minutos nos vemos; adiós**--le dijo él amablemente

--Hasta luego--respondió ella, ya alegre, mientras se levantaba de su cama y apresuradamente buscaba que se pondría, quería verse….especial

* * *

Sakura se encontraba caminando por las calles de Hong Kong sin destino fijo, solo quería pensar un rato 

_--Fue un error! Nunca debí ir a buscarlo, soy una tonta…el está comprometido! No me quiere, para el solo soy un juego, una diversión_--las lágrimas escaparon sin piedad de sus ojos, demostrando el dolor que sentía--_es imposible que me ame, el la ama a ella…ama a Mei Ling, y aunque me cueste entenderlo, esa es la única verdad_

La castaña limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente y se detuvo un momento, estaba en un sitio abandonado, aunque alrededor habían carros, edificios y casas, este sitio estaba solo, era un terreno baldío, así que se sentó en el pasto a pensar un poco más.

--_Lo que no sé es como voy a lograr hacer ese conjuro…saliendo viva de ello_­-pensó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un papel…en forma de pergamino con letras chinas y abajo las japonesas; ese era el conjuro, que le había mandado Ieran con Tomoyo el día anterior

La joven japonesa dejó escapar un profundo suspiro

--_Pero…si este conjuro ha sido transmitido y funciona, estoy segura de que hay al menos una sola persona que ha podido utilizarlo sin morir…al menos una; así haya sido hace un año o hace milenios, si alguien pudo hacerlo, yo también podré--_la decisión brilló en sus ojos--_yo también…podré_

Con estos pensamientos limpió sus lágrimas, se levantó y observó su reloj

--Ahhhh! No lo puedo creer! Ya casi va a ser hora de la clase en la Academia y estoy bastante lejos, no voy a llegar a tiempo!--empezó a gritar y a correr en todas direcciones menos en la que debía, hasta que pudo tranquilizarse y tomar un taxi

* * *

--Porqué Sakura siempre tiene que llegar tarde?--se preguntaba Shaoran, que estaba en la puerta del edificio de la Academia--ahora que tengo que decirle algo, que estoy dispuesto a hablar con mi madre y con quien sea necesario para suspender mi boda con Mei Ling

De repente apareció la silueta apresurada de la castaña, corriendo de un lado a otro y entrando ya lentamente al edificio, pasando por enfrente de Shaoran sin siquiera voltear a verle.

_--Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé…para hablar con él tengo primero que lograr que al menos me mire… _

La clase ya había empezado, y con mucho esfuerzo Shaoran logró sentarse al lado de Sakura, finalmente esta se decidió a hablarle, después de todo no podía ignorarlo toda la vida

--Porqué no vino nadie más?--susurró

--No sé nada de Tomoyo ni de Eriol, Tsukishiro está con Kerberos y Spinel Sun en alguna parte de Hong Kong, Mei Ling salió creo que con Sue--comentó apretando el puño

--Y mi hermano y Nakuru sabes donde pueden estar?

--No, y lo que hable de tu hermano no me importa

Desde allí fue silencio absoluto, mientras Azumi daba instrucciones una y otra vez para conjuros de ataque y de defensa, pero había notado que algo le sucedía a sus 2 mejores alumnos, estaban más distraídos que de costumbre…así que impuso un ejercicio de aplicación de conjuros y llamó con señales a Sakura

--Qué sucede?--preguntó sin rodeos

--Señorita Aang…esta bien, lo que pasa es que…ya he descubierto lo que necesito hacer para sellar todas las cartas, se trata de un conjuro antiquísimo

--Cuéntame¿de qué se trata?

Y entonces Sakura le dijo de donde provenía el conjuro, y también le dijo lo que pasaría con ella luego de hacerlo

--Ya veo--comentó Azumi preocupada--pero¿cómo te has sentido en las últimas clases?

--La verdad he aprendido mucho, incluso sé como ocultar mi propia presencia; además de que me concentro y puedo hacer varios conjuros de defensa y ataque; hasta Shang me está enseñando a concentrar mi poder y formar una técnica de ataque mágica, son cosas que nunca hubiera podido aspirar a hacer--comentó sinceramente

--Es cierto, indiscutiblemente tu magia ha tenido un desarrollo notorio en los pocos días que llevas aquí, pero aún así será muy difícil burlar el ataque de la carta…necesitas algo más, necesitas un conjuro de defensa más poderoso

--Así es, pero no tengo tiempo para ello; estoy segura de que las cartas vendrán muy pronto

--Ya veo…así que sientes muy cerca la presencia de las cartas

--Si, reconozco su presencia y siento que siempre están allí, aunque no todo el tiempo se manifiesten.

--Solo te diré una cosa: estoy muy segura de que podrás hacerlo, tú tienes unas capacidades mágicas únicas--dijo Azumi, antes de poner orden en el salón y dar nuevas instrucciones

**

* * *

Mei Ling bajaba apresurada las escaleras, llegó al primer piso y escasamente se despidió, y allí estaba, vestido muy guapo…¿guapo? Si guapo**

--Hola!--le saludó él con una sonrisa

--Cómo estás?--le respondió ella de la misma manera

--Muy bien ¿y tú?--le preguntó

--Se me acaba de arreglar el día--dijo con una sonrisa

--Me alegra ¿a dónde quieres ir?

--Te sonará estúpido pero…me gustaría ir a la reserva natural de Hong Kong--comentó

--Te gustan los animales?

--Así es

--A mi también, me encantan. Y siempre he querido conocer ese lugar--le dijo; realmente tenían cosas en común

Y se fueron, pensando ambos interiormente en lo buena persona que era el otro mientras hablaban de todo.

**

* * *

Nakuru saltaba de tienda en tienda mientras Touya caminaba a unos metros detrás de ella cargando un montón de bolsas a la vez que suspiraba y se preguntaba como rayos fue capaz de aceptar**

Ella cruzó apresurada una esquina y poco después Touya la alcanzó, fue cuando vio que estaba hablando con un hombre, un desconocido

--De verdad, preciosa ¿no te gustaría que te acompañara? Es que solita de compras es muy peligroso por aquí--le dijo sonriendo

--Oh vaya que amable--le respondió ella

Touya apretó sus puños, se fue caminando hacia ella mientras gritaba "Nakuru¿Dónde estás?" y contrario a lo que hubiera hecho en cualquier otra situación, la tomó de la cintura dándole a entender al extraño que ella era "suya"

--Disculpe señor yo no sabía que ustedes eran novios

Touya no dijo nada, soltó a Nakuru y se dio la vuelta yéndose con ella, quien disimuladamente volteó y le guiñó un ojo mientras éste le mostraba agradecido un billete de una suma considerable

**………………Esa noche……………**

Se escuchó el sonido de las llaves en la puerta, ésta se abrió y tras de ella apareció la imagen de Sakura, entró rápidamente y se extrañó al ver a su mejor amiga con tan mal semblante, preocupada

--Hola Tomoyo, ya volví ¿te sucede algo?--preguntó mientras se quitaba el abrigo

--Ah? Hola Sakura!--respondió tratando de parecer feliz--¿Cómo te ha ido en la Academia?

--Pues…bien pero yo no veo que tú estés bien--comentó mientras se sentó junto a ella

--No te preocupes por mí--pidió la amatista--solo estoy algo preocupada

--Preocupada? Porqué

--Bueno, por ti y por lo que pasará--dijo, y no era mentira, pero tampoco era toda la verdad

--Sabes que no debes preocuparte, yo daré mi mayor esfuerzo pero ¿estás segura de que solo es eso?--preguntó mientras recogía su cabello castaño

--No--musitó y luego le contó lo que había pasado con Eriol, dejando a Sakura con la boca abierta

--Yo nunca pensé eso…si no hubieras dicho nunca lo hubiera sospechado

--No lo dudo--respondió divertida la nívea

--Pero y entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer?

--No lo sé, estoy muy confundida, si te soy sincera, te diré que no sé lo que siento por Eriol aunque…está claro que me pongo muy nerviosa cada vez que le veo, y hasta me pongo roja!

--Vamos Tommy yo no soy experta en amor ni mucho menos, pero sientes algo por Eriol, aunque no sé de que magnitud sea…el único que puede saber eso es tu corazón.

--Tienes razón Sakura, gracias!--le respondió con una sonrisa

--Ahora..ay tengo mucho sueño--comentó mientras se tallaba los ojos

--Si, yo también. Buenas noches

--Hasta mañana

**

* * *

Y así pasaron dos semanas más, semana donde Vuelo, Salto, Luz, Nube, Bosque, Flores, Lluvia, Aro, Fuego, Agua, Sombra y Poder hicieron su aparición, afortunadamente se habían manifestado de una manera en cierta medida "pacífica" y no afectaron a personas que nada tenían que ver.**

En ese tiempo mientras Sakura y Tomoyo evitaban ver y hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario con Shaoran y Eriol (que estaban claramente preocupados), Mei Ling seguía saliendo con Kaoru, y cada vez había algo más fuerte entre ellos, a pesar de que formalmente no eran novios algo había crecido entre ambos. Yukito salía frecuentemente a comer con Kero y Spi (aunque a estos les tocaba esconderse, terminaban satisfechos a más no poder) y respecto a Nakuru y Touya, la primera no salía de las tiendas (posiblemente ya había agotado el inventario de éstas) y el segundo la acompañaba a todo lugar, aunque Nakuru sabía que tal vez nunca la admitiera como novia, también sabía que a esas alturas el estaba tan enamorado de ella como ella de él…

_

* * *

Habían decidido ir a comer algo a las afueras de la ciudad, así que estaban justo enfrente de la casa de Li, esperando los taxis: Sakura, Shaoran, Touya, Nakuru, Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Ling, Kaoru, Yukito, Spinel y Kero (se trataba de comer, oportunidad irresistible) así, en el primer taxi iban: Sakura, Shaoran, Mei Ling y Kaoru. Mientras en el otro, que era más grande iban; Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru (en su bolso Kero y Spi), Touya y Yukito (que iba en el asiento de adelante)_

**Primer taxi**

Shaoran estaba en el centro, junto a Nakuru (que iba detrás del copiloto casi ahorcándolo con su abrazo) y a Sakura; era extraño, en esos días la castaña siempre estuvo evitándolo, y no es que no supiera porqué lo habría hecho, si no que en su miraba todavía estaba el amor, aún brillaba esa ternura, pero ahora venía acompañada de la tristeza y la decepción

Kaoru se había sentado adelante para orientar al taxista, detrás de él estaba Mei Ling, a su lado Shaoran y finalmente Sakura; mientras Mei Ling tarareaba suavemente una canción, el resto permanecía en silencio

--Supongo que debes estar muy emocionada Mei Ling, ya se acerca el cumpleaños de Li y por tanto, su matrimonio--comentó Sakura dolida

Kaoru y Mei Ling tosieron para disimular su incomodidad mientras Shaoran no la miraba.

--Sabes que no es un hecho que me alegre, y he decidido que hablaré con mi tía, en este momento no quiero planes de boda--respondió con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a Sue

--Pero yo creo que Shaoran si está ansioso, y no sería bueno dejar al novio en el altar--dijo irónicamente mientras el aludido le lanzaba una mirada llena de reproche

Los demás guardaron silencio, y así siguieron hasta llegar a su destino.

**En el otro taxi**

Ya que éste era más grande, en él iban Tomoyo junto a Eriol (que casualidad), Nakuru junto a Touya y Yukito adelante.

Se encontraban conversando de temas banales, todos excepto Tomoyo, quien casi estaba segura de su decisión y necesitaba hablar con Eriol, aunque en ese momento no era oportuno; ésos eran sus pensamientos antes de que el inglés la volteara a mirar

Ambos se armaron de valor y le dedicaron al otro una hermosa sonrisa, justo al mismo tiempo. No pasó nada más, simplemente sin poder evitarlo a cada instante sus miradas se cruzaba, pero no decían nada.

**

* * *

Se encontraban en el restaurante pidieron dos mesas al aire libre cuya ubicación fue igual a la de los automóviles, inicialmente solo querían admirar el hermoso paisaje que estaba ante sus ojos así que solo pidieron café, y té, dependiendo de los gustos de cada uno….excepto Spinel y especialmente Kero y Yukito, que pidieron toda clase de aperitivos que tenía el lugar**

En ambas mesas había algo en común, el silencio era evidente, de vez en cuando hablaban de preguntas más comunes como "que hermoso paisaje" "que buen clima" pero no iba más allá de cinco minutos, aunque Tomoyo se regañaba internamente por dos motivos, el primero por no haber hablado antes con Eriol y el segundo por no haber llevado su cámara, hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para inmortalizar a Sakura en medio de tan hermoso paisaje (N/A No pregunte, ya la conocen u.uU)

Súbitamente empezó a hacer tanto viento que las servilletas volaban por todos lados, el cielo se oscureció y se empezaron a escuchar truenos, a pesar de eso no llovía

La primera en sentirlo fue Sakura, que apresuradamente se puso de pie y corrió a el centro de ése campo, los demás también se levantaron a pesar de que quienes carecían de magia no estaban muy seguros de lo que estaba pasando.

53 cartas levitaban alrededor de Sakura, quien sabía lo que venía, y sin dudar se dispuso a empezar el conjuro cuyas palabras sabía de memoria

**--Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo ¡Libérate!**--gritó mientras su llave crecía

--Sakura no lo hagas!--gritó Touya desesperado

--Tengo que hacerlo hermano, el destino del mundo…

--Por favor Sakura, es muy peligroso--exclamó Tomoyo

--Sakurita--gritó Kero, en busca de una respuesta que nunca recibió

--**Cartas que fueron creadas por Sakura (1), muestren ante mí su verdadera forma**--las cartas se convirtieron a su forma de combate y se ubicaron frente a Sakura--**obedezcan a su dueña y regresen a la forma humilde que merecen Windy, Fly, Watery, Rain, Shadow, Jump, Thunder, Illusion…**

Y así las mencionó a todas apuntando con su báculo a cada una convirtiéndolas de nuevo en lo que eran, cartas. Pero faltaba una, espejo seguía frente a ella; parecía que el tiempo se detenía ante ella, que vio las caras preocupadas de todos; pero la carta estaba en frente y debía hacerlo. Tomó aire y gritó

--**Mirror!**

El ataque se dirigió a Espejo, los ojos de Sakura se nublaron, le era imposible moverse, se quedó allí de pie sin pensar en nada, y en efecto el ataque llegó, pero no la tocó a ella.

Había sido empujada y estaba en el piso, pero tan pronto como pudo recobrar el equilibro se puso de pie, viendo a los demás estáticos, incapaces de reaccionar, corrió hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el piso ensangrentado y sin movimiento alguno, y sin muchos alientos, con la garganta reseca gritó

--Shaoran! No!--tropezó y cayó encima de él, puso su cabeza en su pecho pero…o estaba muy nerviosa o realmente no había latido, las lágrimas tenían invadido su rostro, mientras los demás miraban la escena impactados, y algunos llorando desesperados (caso especialmente de las chicas)

--No te mueras, yo…yo te amo!--susurró llorando desconsoladamente--Yo te amo!

* * *

_(1) Recuerden que cuando Sakura convirtió las cartas, Kero afirmó que creó unas nuevas, ya que usó su magia para ello además de cambiar la insignia_

_Muajajajaja ¿no soy mala? Sí, lo soy…pobre Shaoran…pobre Sakura…pobres todos!_

_Debo decir que adoraba la escena original de los taxis (aunque no la recuerdo con claridad, u.uU, no digan nada, L.K y K00. Solo sé que adoraba esa escena)_

_Hubo beso! Que emoción, la canción utilizada es claro que no me pertenece, no se parece nada a las que garrapateo a veces, es de Ricardo Arjona_

_No es mi costumbre pero para agradecer los reviews responderé con una pequeña frase a cada uno:_

_**Juchiz **Ahí lo tienes! Bastante pronto_

**_evisakura_**_Si, ya veras que se soluciona!_

_**Deli **lamento que la conversación no haya sido tan buena pero…_

**_Katsumi00_**_Sorpresa sorpresa! Espero que aún te quede un poco de cordura_

_**Dianazul **La verdad no se me había ocurrido lo de espejo jeje pero igual buena idea_

**_riza-trisha_**_Gracias por disculparme y gracias por los comentarios_

**_lokurashiphop_**_Si, Kaoru es…una personalidad…extraña_

_Gracias a todos, esto ya se acabó, solo queda el capítulo final y voy por los 60 reviews, les gradezco mucho su apoyo y espero dejen su review_

_El capi quedo extenso, luego no se quejen_

_Nos vemos_


	12. Mis verdaderos sentimientos

_Y ya estoy aquí, con el último capítulo de este fanfic, disfrútenlo!_

_Ya saben que Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, es obra original de las CLAMP_

* * *

--No te mueras, yo…yo te amo!--susurró la ojiverde llorando desconsoladamente--Yo te amo!

Los demás, estaban estáticos, observaban a Sakura gritando y sollozando casi sin fuerzas, sin aire para continuar; y no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer, ni por la ojiverde, ni por el chino que yacía inerte en el suelo

--_No te puedes morir, no puedes dejarme aquí sola! Si tu te vas yo me iré contigo, no podría soportar la vida sin ti, aunque últimamente haya querido demostrar lo contrario; siempre haz sido y serás la persona más especial para mí, Shaoran._

Y así, Sakura era incapaz de cesar su llanto, simplemente era ese nudo de culpabilidad al haber intentado mantener una actitud tan fría, algo le oprimía el pecho, y ahora Shaoran estaba allí tirado, con los ojos cerrados y sin ningún movimiento que ella pudiera notar.

Era irreal…o tal vez era tan cierto que ella misma debería afrontarlo, pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Sentía los ojos tan hinchados, posiblemente no le quedaban más lágrimas, pero aún sin aliento, quería seguir llorando hasta que no pudiera más y durmiera…eternamente.

--Siempre te he dicho que llorar no soluciona nada--murmuró Shaoran--todo estará bien

A pesar de que el susurro de Shaoran hubiera sido imperceptible para cualquiera, Sakura lo escuchó fuerte y claro, así que con algo de incredulidad se separó de él para comprobar lo que tanto deseaba, tenía una débil sonrisa en sus labios, y sus ojos ámbares estaban concentrados en ella; sin considerar las circunstancias, le dio un fuerte abrazo, que él recibió aún sonriendo

--Me asustaste, me asustaste mucho, no puede creer lo que hiciste ¡Pudiste morir!--exclamó Sakura una vez se separó de él

--Hubiera muerto por ti--susurró débil

Ella se sonrojó, y en seguida vio como Mei Ling corría hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos, se hincó al otro lado de Shaoran y lloró en su pecho

--Juré que te perdía--sollozó mientras Sakura se alejaba incrédula con los ojos cristalizados y Shaoran quedaba inconsciente

Para ese entonces, ya los demás rodeaban a la pareja de primos mientras Sakura estaba a varios pasos de ellos

_El amor es ciego, así que Shaoran había decidido arriesgarlo todo por impresionar a "su prometida"…_

Los pensamientos de Sakura eran dolorosos, demasiado dolorosos; era absurdo que Shaoran hubiera hecho semejante sacrificio solo por impresionar a Mei Ling, lo sabía; pero necesitaba una excusa para poderse mantener firme, porque hubiera jurado que de no ser por la joven china, hubieran besado al ambarino en ese preciso instante, sin importarle nada más; pero necesitaba controlarse, él no era para ella.

La ambulancia del Concilio, llamada por Mei Ling no tardó nada en llegar, pues era movida por medio de un hechizo bastante discreto y antiguo de transportación; sabía que si llamaba a una ambulancia corriente, no solo tardaría demasiado en llegar, si no que sería casi imposible explicar las circunstancias en las cuales Shaoran había sufrido ese tipo de heridas.

* * *

Ya estaban en el hospital del concilio, que se ubicaba muy cerca de la academia -se puede decir que era una "ciudadela" de magia- y Shaoran estaba en cuidados intensivos

Cada uno se había dividido en una especie de grupos: Eriol con Tomoyo, (al estar ella muy preocupada no solo por Li, si no también por Sakura, quien le había pedido que la dejara sola), Kaoru con Mei Ling (el chino observaba todo con gracioso asombro mientras trataba de tranquilizar a la prima de Shaoran), Touya, Nakuru y Kero (que esperaban en una pequeña salita, mientras Nakuru calmaba a Kerberos y a Kinomoto debido a que, como Shaoran le había salvado la vida a Sakura, ya casi no tenían motivos para criticar a ese chiquillo, y estaban muy molestos), Yukito y Spinel estaban en la cafetería, aunque extrañamente no estaban comiendo, simplemente no querían interrumpir a los otros, que parecían estar ocupados con sus propios asuntos.

Sakura esperaba afuera de cuidados intensivos pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

De repente, para interrumpir las actividades de todos, salió un doctor

--¿Cómo está?--fue lo que preguntaron Mei Ling y Sakura en coro, en cuanto vieron al médico

--Es sencillamente un milagro que haya sobrevivido, el ataque tuvo poder muy impresionante

--Pero…estará bien?--preguntó Sakura

El doctor dirigió una mirada de pesar hacia ambas, la noticia que les tenía que dar no era para nada agradable

--Ha perdido demasiada sangre, y su grupo sanguíneo es tan raro, ayer se nos agotó la última dosis, dudo que sobreviva si sigue así.

Los ojos de Sakura y de Mei Ling estaban llenos de lágrimas, era imposible que Shaoran no sobreviviera, y ninguna de las dos pertenecía al grupo O -tipo de sangre de Shaoran- sabían que Eriol sí, pero se había ido hace unos momentos con Tomoyo y el único que quedaba en ese momento era…Touya. Sakura creía que el no lo haría, así que empezó a llorar sin control

--Que sucede?--preguntó Touya, levantándose al ver a su hermana menor tan alterada

Como ella no podía responder, el médico le dio la información

--Y qué tipo de sangre tiene el mocoso?--interrogó con arrogancia

--O, Hiraguisawa pertenece a ese pero no está--respondió Mei Ling

--Yo lo haré

La ojiverde dejó de llorar y levantó el rostro mirando al galeno

--De verdad, hermano?

--Si…no me agrada saber que le haré un favor pero él te salvo la vida. Doctor ¿podríamos apresurarnos antes de que me arrepienta?

El hombre de mediana edad guió a Touya a una habitación, y cinco minutos después ya estaban ambos de vuelta. En seguida, Sakura abrazó a su hermano mientras el médico entraba de nuevo en la zona de cuidados intensivos.

--Gracias!--exclamó la castaña

--Si bueno…no te acostumbres a abrazarme tanto, con Nakuru tengo más que suficiente, monstruo

Pasó media hora, ya estaban todos reunidos y enterados de los últimos sucesos, ahora solo esperaban un diagnóstico. Entonces el doctor que anteriormente había salido, volvió a aparecer

--Está bien?--todos se acercaron al hombre con gesto interrogante

--Afortunadamente es joven y fuerte, esa transfusión le ha salvado la vida; esta noche será peligrosa pero confío en que sobreviva. Quien de ustedes se quedará?--cuestionó señalando a la japonesa como a la china, que estaban más cerca de él

Ambas se miraron, Mei Ling estaba muy preocupada por Shaoran, pero de seguro Sakura se sentía culpable, así que muy a su pesar, le hizo señas a la japonesa

--Yo me quedaré--dijo en un suspiro, al entender lo que le quiso decir la joven de ojos rojizos

--Lo pasaremos a una habitación especial, su estado es muy delicado, probablemente tenga problemas en la noche

--No se preocupe, puedo pasar la noche en vela--aseguró

Ninguno discutió más, poco a poco se fueron, cada uno a su casa -o en su defecto hotel- Mei Ling, al darse cuenta de que había olvidado llamar a Ieran salió muy apresurada en compañía de Kaoru.

Dos horas después, Sakura estaba sentada en una silla al lado de Shaoran, su apariencia era terrible; estaba cubierto de vendas, totalmente pálido y atravesado por gran cantidad de tubos y agujas, además de que no podía respirar por sí mismo. La ojiverde estaba inundada de culpa; él estuvo a punto de morir solo por ella…sí, porque era imposible que se le hubiera lanzado a un ataque mortal por otra razón distinta a salvarla…aún así, nunca podrían estar juntos, él había sido un completo cobarde al no enfrentar a su madre cuando ésta lo comprometió con Mei Ling.

* * *

Durante el trayecto en taxi, Tomoyo iba muy callada al lado de Eriol; iban solos ya que Nakuru, Touya y Yukito, junto con Spi y Kero habían decidido ir por su cuenta. El inglés solo la miraba, sabía que estaba muy preocupada.

--Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien--afirmó finalmente rompiendo el silencio, pero ella no contestó.

--Shaoran es fuerte, y tiene a Sakura a su lado, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien--agregó con total convicción.

Ella, más tranquila, volteó a verlo y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento

--No sé como lo haces, pero siempre sabes animarme aunque sea un poco

--No soporto ver a nadie sufriendo…--hubiera agregado "menos a ti" pero no quería incomodarla

Tomoyo volvió a sonreír

--Sabes? Tengo algo que decirte--susurró la amatista

El la miro interrogante, pero antes de poderle preguntar…

--Hemos llegado--anunció el taxista, deteniéndose frente al hotel

Pagaron, entraron y se fueron directamente a sus respectivas alcobas. Ya dentro de su habitación, Eriol no paraba de preguntarse:

--_Qué me habrá querido decir Tomoyo?_

---**……Al día siguiente…...---**

Sakura estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, durante la noche en ningún momento había cerrado los ojos mas de 20 segundos, y había efectuado el difícil conjuro, "pero no estoy peor que Shaoran", se decía mentalmente. Aún tomaba su mano y le contemplaba con ternura; en un momento el sueño la empezó a dominar y cerró los ojos.

Despertó de un momento a otro, y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue ella, estaba casi dormida y sentada en una incómoda posición a su lado; sonrió al ver como sus manos estaban juntas, seguramente había estado toda la noche allí cuidándolo, y eso lo alegraba. Trató de no moverse para no despertarla, solo se dedicó a observarla detenidamente.

Se estaba quedando dormida, pero había prometido cuidar a Shaoran, abrió los ojos súbitamente y se encontró con la mirada de él

--Shaoran? Estás bien? Te duele algo?--se apresuró a preguntar ella

--Estoy bien, alguien me cuidó durante toda la noche--dijo sonriendo, intentando ocultar el dolor punzante que sentía en el costado.

Ella sonrió levemente

--Yo…te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste, si no hubiera sido por ti yo…

--Shh, no digas nada--susurró haciéndole señas para que se acercara, hasta que sus rostros quedaron casi pegados--Estás bien y eso es lo que importa, además yo me siento perfectamente--mintió

Entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la preocupada figura de Ieran Li, que entró rápidamente y se paró frente a la cama de Shaoran mientras Sakura se separaba rápidamente del joven, con la cara muy roja

--Hijo ¿estás bien?--preguntó sin saludar

--Sí madre, no se preocupe--respondió él--además, todas las cartas han sido selladas; ya no hay peligro

--Quieres decir que…?--dijo Ieran dejando inconclusa la pregunta, aunque no sabía lo que había pasado debido a que Mei Ling no había dado detalles, ya lo suponía

--Cuando Espejo devolvió el ataque Shaoran me salvó, le debo la vida--completó Sakura

Ieran siguió mirando a su hijo, se sentía orgullosa y al mismo tiempo enojada, por el riesgo que había tomado

--Pero ya todo está bien, como dije antes ya no corremos ningún riesgo

--Que han dicho los médicos?--interrogó la mujer de cabello largo y negro

--Anoche le hicieron unos exámenes y todo parece indicar que, ya que Shaoran es muy fuerte saldrá en cuarenta días más o menos

--Que alentador--dijo el ambarino irónicamente

--Al menos sigues con vida--respondió la china

--Pero estoy segura de que no durarás más de quince días aquí por muy débil que estés eres capaz de escaparte--afirmó Sakura

--Ciertamente lo conoces muy bien--ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente, incluso Shaoran, que estaba muy pálido--me encargaré de pedir algún permiso para poderlo trasladar a la mansión, compraremos todas las máquinas necesarias, aunque el permiso no será inmediato, haré lo que pueda para que sea pronto

--Muchas gracias madre

Dicho esto, Ieran salió de la habitación.

--Debes estar cansada--comentó Shaoran

--No te preocupes por mí. Iré por el doctor, a decirle que despertaste, supongo que te practicarán más exámenes, y también llamaré a los demás, les tranquilizará saber que ya estás consciente

El joven asintió mientras la castaña salía

--Hola? Tomoyo?--preguntó Sakura desde su celular

**--Si¿Sakura?**--interrogó la amatista adormilada, apenas eran las seis de la mañana

--Si--respondió ella con los ojos entrecerrados, realmente se sentía muy débil; buscó una silla y se sentó mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amiga

--**¿Qué ha pasado, como está Shaoran?**--cuestionó impaciente

--Ya despertó, estoy muy feliz porque puede hablar bien aunque tiene muchas heridas, una de ellas es muy profunda en el costado--comentó la castaña

--**Ya veo…iré en seguida para allá**--dijo la amatista

--Y podrías avisarle a los demás?

--**Cuenta con eso**

--Gracias, adiós

--**Adiós**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya todos estaban nuevamente en el hospital, el doctor había concedido solo dos personas en cada visita, así que estaban allí Tomoyo y Eriol, luego entró Nakuru junto con Touya (N/A Que curioso, antes el no la soportaba), y finalmente Mei Ling, Kaoru y Yukito. En todas las visitas se dijo en esencia lo mismo, preguntaron por la salud de Shaoran, cómo se sentía, y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

Era mediodía y Sakura -después de mucho insistir- había aceptado ir al hotel en compañía de Tomoyo y Eriol, mientras tomaba un baño y se cambiaba de ropa, estos se quedaron solos

--Eriol…sobre lo que quería decirte ayer…

El volteó a mirarla

--Agradezco mucho cuanto me has apoyado…--tomó aire--y quiero responderte lo que me dijiste aquel día

El entendió perfectamente y con la mirada le pidió que continuara

--La verdad es que…en estos días me he dado cuenta de que yo también te quiero muchísimo, siempre me animas y ayudas con todo, además eres una persona muy….

No pudo terminar su frase, la mirada de Eriol mostraba tanta felicidad y su gesto la dejó sin aliento, segundos después sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso.

* * *

Sakura ya estaba vestida y lista, así que salió al recibidor y encontró a sus dos amigos, sin notar las miradas de ellos dos solo dijo:

--Ya estoy lista, vamos

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se tomaron de la mano frente a ella

--Ehh? Ustedes están…?--preguntó incrédula

Ambos sonrieron

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a sus amigos hablando con Ieran, que ya había terminado los trámites del permiso que había prometido

--De manera que tan solo en diez días Shaoran podrá salir de aquí?--preguntó Mei Ling mientras Sakura se acercaba rápidamente, con mirada interrogante hacia la señora Li

--Así es, pero en cuanto sea trasladado a la mansión, tendrá reposo total por los próximos cuarenta días--afirmó

--Menos mal el mocoso está bien--susurró Touya sin que Ieran lo escuchara, pero Sakura sí y lo pisó disimuladamente

--Me alegra mucho que Shaoran esté bien--dijo Sakura

* * *

--Con que sobrevivió? Es bastante fuerte el chiquillo--comentó un hombre, en la oscuridad de un cuarto

--Sí, no será tan fácil de vencer--contestó una voz femenina

--No seas tonta, algún día ya verás, su sangre correrá bajo mis pies--respondió el hombre

---------------………………--------------

Y así pasaron rápidamente los días, hasta que Shaoran fue llevado a su casa, bajo constante supervisión. Finalmente se había completado un mes…

--Sakura¿podrías llevarle esto a Shaoran?--preguntó Mei Ling extendiendo una bandeja con toda clase de frutas y jugo de naranja, mientras Tomoyo sonreía pícaramente

--Eh? Pero porque yo?--preguntó nerviosa

--Bueno es que nosotras necesitamos revisar la comida--respondió igualmente nerviosa Tomoyo

--Pero si lo único que teníamos que hacer era preparar esta fruta--dijo Sakura señalando la bandeja que tenía en sus manos

Mei Ling la empujó hasta la puerta mientras decía:

--Tenemos algo que hacer, no seas testaruda y llévale eso

No muy convencida la castaña aceptó, y cuando ya estaba enfrente de la puerta del ambarino, escuchó unas voces provenientes del interior

--Hijo falta menos de una semana para tu cumpleaños, aunque lo más prudente sería casarte ese mismo día pero con esas heridas será imposible, aún así, para el final de este año ya debes estar casado con tu prima

Las lágrimas escaparon por las mejillas de Sakura, las piernas no le respondían y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero decidió esperar un poco más

--Madre, no hay tanta prisa con esa boda, ya sé que nuestros enemigos han muerto, algunos asesinados y otros simplemente de muerte natural--afirmó Shaoran, estaba muy bien informado

Ieran tosió de la incomodidad, seguramente Wei tenía que ver en ese asunto

--Pero no todos han muerto, algunos miembros del Clan Fa siguen con vida

--Si se refiere a esa persona que sigue desaparecida, un tal Yakumo Fa, he oído que no es muy fuerte. Y es tan solo una persona, no podrá acabar con un clan completo--afirmó--Además, madre, no estoy seguro de quererme casar con Mei Ling

Las lágrimas en el rostro de Sakura desaparecieron, pero Ieran estaba confundida

--Cómo? Porqué no?

--Debemos ser sinceros, ni Mei Ling me ama como hombre, no yo a ella como mujer, nos queremos mucho pero como primos, solo eso

--Acaso están enamorados de alguien más?--preguntó Ieran enojada, aunque su tono de voz no cambió

--De Mei Ling no puedo decir nada--dijo Shaoran, quien ya había notado a Kaoru y Mei Ling mirándose cada vez que iban a verlo--Pero de mí, honestamente si estoy enamorado

--Quien es?

--Es…es Sakura, madre. Siempre la quise a ella.

Nuevamente el rostro de la castaña estaba invadido por lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad.

--Ya veo…--susurró Ieran, el enojo se había desvanecido--Ella es una buena chica y por lo que me he dado cuenta también te quiere mucho; creo que tu compromiso con Mei Ling les acarreó problemas, espero que puedas arreglarlos; cuentas con mi apoyo

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación mientras la ojiverde corría apresurada por las escaleras tratando de no ser descubierta

--Qué te pasa?--preguntó Tomoyo al ver a su amiga tan agitada

--Eh? A mi? Nada--mintió

--Estábamos pensando… Shaoran ya está mejor, le han permitido caminar y con Tomoyo creemos que sería buena idea hacer una cena con todos nosotros ¿qué opinas?--preguntó Mei Ling

--AH? Si claro--respondió Sakura sin saber realmente de que le estaban hablando

--Bien! Será esta misma noche, así que empezaremos a cocinar, y llamaré a Kaoru…y a los demás claro---afirmó la china

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Había caído la noche y en la mansión Li ya estaban todos disfrutando de la cena en el enorme comedor

--Que delicioso está!--exclamó Yukito, que tenía tres raciones de comida

--Es cierto--confirmó Kero

Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo y Mei Ling sonrieron, realmente había sido un poco difícil preparar comida para tantas personas.

Mei Ling cambió drásticamente el tema de conversación

--Cuando pensaban decirnos que están saliendo? Si no es porque los escuchamos…--comentó Mei Ling con una sonrisa pícara dirigida a Nakuru y Touya, de los cuales, el último tosía como loco

--Bueno la verdad es que no queríamos hacer un escándalo, ya saben como es Touya con todo esto…--dijo la mujer de cabello castaño oscuro

--Oye!--protestó Touya--Además, no somos los únicos que lo tenían muy guardado--añadió más relajado mientras miraba a su prima y a Eriol

--Nosotros nunca negamos nada--afirmó Tomoyo

--Nosotros tampoco--respondió Touya

--Lo que sí es seguro, es que aquí hay muchos sentimientos sin confesar--comentó Eriol mientras miraba a Sakura, Shaoran, Kaoru y Mei Ling. Kaoru sonrió tranquilamente mientras los otros tres jóvenes estaban sonrojados a más no poder.

Ieran solo permanecía en silencio, y las hermanas de Shaoran estaban fascinadas y divertidas con la conversación que mantenían los demás

--Saben? Que pena, pero es que de repente me he sentido un poco mareada, disculpen un momento, saldré al jardín--se excusó Sakura

En cuanto ella salió, Shaoran se levantó con cierta dificultad pero sin decir nada, dejando a su espalda muchas sonrisas.

Shaoran salió detrás de Sakura, sin que esta se diera cuenta y se quedó observándola un momento, hasta que ella sintió que alguien la miraba

--Que linda noche no? --Preguntó ella sin voltear a mirar

--Así es

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta, tenía que decirle la verdad

--Shaoran…yo quiero contarte algo--titubeó

--Dime

--Es que…yo…bueno… decir--no sabía como empezar, respiró profundo--esta mañana sin querer escuché una conversación entre tu madre y tú

Shaoran se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos

--Qué escuchaste?

--No era mi intención pero…escuché que no te casarás con Mei Ling y escuché…

--Lo que dije es verdad--susurró Shaoran--perdóname por favor, no tuve el valor de hablar con mi madre cuando debía y eso te causó mucho daño

--Pero les has dicho hoy, y si de pedir disculpas de trata, yo soy quien tengo que empezar, traté de negar lo que sentía buscando ser fría contigo…discúlpame

--Y que es lo que sentías?--preguntó Shaoran

--Lo que sentía…y lo que siento es…--la joven se detuvo un momento, miró a los ojos al chino y se armó de valor--yo te amo

El aludido abrió levemente los ojos y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se acercó a la joven y ambos se dieron un tierno beso, lleno de amor y magia

Y esa noche, dos jóvenes caminaban tomados de la mano bajo la luz de la luna, con una felicidad indescriptible en sus rostros, finalmente estaban juntos

**¿FIN?**

* * *

_Y esto se acabó! O tal vez no? Alguno por ahí que recuerde Je t´aime? Levanten la mano, vamos!_

_Bueno pues para los que no saben, Je t´aime es un fanfic que empecé a escribir terminada la edición original de El tiempo lo cura…todo? Estaba publicado hasta el capítulo cuatro y el capítulo número uno estará publicado antes del martes, a quienes ya lo leyeron les recomiendo lo repasen, hice unos pequeños cambios, aunque no muy grandes; pero no estoy segura de que recuerden bien el fic; en todo caso, como se pudieron dar cuenta, ya encontramos un diminuto avance en este capítulo ¿Quiénes son esos dos que hablan sobre Shaoran? Ya se enterarán, por ahora solo les digo que desde mañana en mi perfil encontrarán una sinopsis (summary) de lo que será este fic_

_Pasando al tema de este capítulo…hay partes con las que no puedo decir que esté súper contenta, pero no me podía pasar de hoy sin actualizar. Sí, pasaron muchas cosas en este capítulo, pero no me quería extender así que ahí lo tienen_

_Quiero dar gracias especiales a dos amigas, que literalmente me obligaron a actualizar hoy, tenía plazo hasta el 8 de noviembre a las 11:59 hora colombiana, y en el momento en que suba el capi el reloj marcará aproximadamente las 7:35; la verdad estoy en semana de examenes y si fuera por mi hoy no habría ni esperanza de actuali._

_Por supuesto que también agradezco infinitamente a: _Lady Lathenia----riza-trisha----Hermione I----gabyhyatt----Lunita Kinomoto----paola----Sailor Alluminem Siren----Undine ----Maat Sejmet----evisakura----Katsumi00 ----juchiz-----so'cute-----Nino-san----aloqua----nolee SyS----saku-li14 ----Kathy ----Pikaesk ----lokurashiphop----dianazul ----mary----Florhaunted

_Que me dejaron review a lo largo del fic, sin ustedes no hubiera podido ¡Gracias! _

_Nos vemos muy pronto, espero su opinión_

_**ERIKA, FLOR DEL CEREZO **o como me quieran decir jejeje_


End file.
